No Need For Words
by johnegdorkable
Summary: Shy, mute John moves with his father to Texas and must attend high school there. He meets new people, makes some friends and is introduced to a boy named Dave who John can only describe as perfect. JohnxDave
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: To anyone following or reading my other story, I am giving up on it for now, though I am not sure if I will continue it. Sorry. For now, I will mainly work on this story instead because I can't resist Mute John. Edit; To anyone following this chapter, I merged this chapter with the second, it made more sense in my mind to do so, sorry!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you think you might just die from this heat.

Yesterday, your dad and you officially moved from Washington to Texas due to him having a huge job opportunity down here. Never would you suspect that it would be so hot in Texas though. You didn't mind the thought of moving to Texas much, so you made no attempt to talk your father out of it. Well, technically you couldn't talk your father out of it no matter what, you are mute.

When you were around the age of three, you had snuck outside and wondered about during winter, oblivious to what you were doing or where you were. You had blindly walked onto a semi frozen lake and after five steps, the ice cracked beneath you. A single cry was all you could manage before you were plunged into the dark, cold water. Thankfully, your father had heard you, located you and pulled you out of the water before rushing you to the hospital. After spending a few weeks there, you returned home recovering from a case of pneumonia that damaged your vocal cords, leaving you unable to speak. You still could make some noises though and you have been grateful for that.

Sadly, today is unbearably hot and you are being forced to go to school by your father. And since you live only a block away, you decided to decline a ride to school in favour of walking to school, allowing you to take your time and think about the new school.

What you aren't so grateful for is having to start high school anew. You begin to miss your old friends as you think about the new school, but try to convince yourself that you will be fine. High school isn't that bad. Right? Right. You just can't help being a little scared having to go somewhere where no one knows you can't talk. Sometimes you feel like people know you can't talk even before they're told. It's unnerving and is the reason that you are often shy.

As you approach the school, you look at your clothes, making sure they are presentable. You are wearing your favourite white shirt with a green ghost on it and cargo shorts, yet you are still on the verge of sweating through the clothes. Raking a hand through your hair in an attempt to neaten it, you sigh and walk up to the school before heading inside.

Having no idea of where each of your classes are or in which order they are, you decide going to the office is the best idea. Scanning the interior of the school, you spot the office and enter it before smiling and walking up to the secretary. "How can I help you?" She asks kindly.

You stand there, startled for a moment before attempting to sign to her.

_My name is John Egbert and I'm new here._

This just earns you a bewildered look. In a second attempt to speak, you pull a blue pen and a piece of paper from your backpack and write down what you hand signed before handing it to her. She takes the paper and reads it over. "Oh, of course! You must be looking for your schedule? I have it right here!" She says, handing you a paper. You quickly smile and walk out of the room only to enter a crowded hall. Instantly, you duck your head, feeling that somehow, all these people know you cant talk. In an attempt to distract yourself, you read the sheet given to you.

Looking over your sheet, you find that your homeroom is English. Good, you enjoy English. You begin walking down the half crowded hall before unhappily realizing that you will need to tell the teacher of your inability. Betting on the fact that the teacher wont know sign language, you take off your bag and rummage around for paper in it. You grin as you remember having a blank blue notebook in the bag and pull that out instead, along with the blue pen you used in the office. You pull the bag back onto your shoulders and walk into your first class, still grinning despite feeling nervous.

You sigh in relief as you notice that the classroom is nearly empty, your nerves settling ever so slightly as you walk up to the teacher. Uncapping the pen, you open the notebook and inwardly cringe as you explain yourself to the teacher. You then hand the book to the teacher.

_I'm John Egbert, a new student. I can't talk, I'm mute._

The teacher reads it and nods understandingly before returning the notebook. Becoming even less nervous, you smile and take a seat in the back of the class as more students file into the room. You are trying to avoid the other students though. It's not that you are scared of them, you're just a little shy, that's all. And also because the moment each of them look at you, you feel like they know that you are mute. Which is insane, but nonetheless, you don't make eye contact with any of the students entering the room.

Moments before the bell rings, a boy walks in the room. He's tall, blonde, wearing dark skinny jeans and a red and white shirt with a record on it. You pay attention to none of this. Your focus is solely on his shades, a pair of black aviators worn without a thought even though he's inside. A million words fly through your mind in order to describe him; mysterious, dorky, cool, handsome, _perfect_.

You look down at your desk as you feel heat rise to your cheeks and the teacher speaks out. "Just in time Strider, take your seat now please." Is the students name Strider? Weird name. You continue to look down as the oddly named kid takes a seat beside you. The teacher begins talking about some book you have never heard of when a tapping on your shoulder causes you to jump. Turning your head, you see that Strider was the one to startle you.

"Hey, are you new here? I'm roughly 99% sure I haven't seen you here before." He asks. You nod your head and hold up a finger, asking for a second as you open your notebook to a blank page and write in it. You then hand it over to the oddly expressionless Strider.

_Yeah! Today is my first day here!_

He looks at you and cocks his head to the side before handing your notebook back to you. "You know, we can just talk. Don't have to pass notes. The teacher doesn't mind...much." He replies. You grab the notebook and write in it once again.

_Can't talk._

Strider peers over your shoulder before asking, "Why not? The teacher isn't going to do some crazy shit if you start talking. I've been talking and I'm fine. Teacher hasn't ripped my head off or some shit like that." Grinning, you write your response before handing the notebook over to him.

_I'm mute._

You watch him, wondering if he'll make any sort of expression after reading it, he hasn't since he walked into the room. A surprised look washes over his face for a second before his face goes expressionless once more. "Well shit. How the fuck was I supposed to know? You never told me." You grab the notebook back and giggle as you respond.

_1. I couldn't tell you. 2. You never asked._

"Lies. You just laughed. I'm pretty positive you can't do that if you're mute." You roll your eyes and begin to reply, but are cut off when the bell rings. How did the period go by so quickly? Didn't it just start? Apparently not. "By the way, I'm Dave. Dave Strider. Aka; coolest kid around. What's your name?" Oh, his name is Dave, not Strider. Dave seems like a better name than Strider. As you pull your stuff together and sling your backpack onto you shoulders, you quickly sign your name to Dave.

"What. The. Fuck. Was that?"

You sigh and roll your eyes again before taking your notebook and pen out again and explaining yourself.

_That was sign language. My name is John Egbert!_

"What the hell kind of name is Egbert?"

You begin walking as you write down a response as Dave follows you.

_What kind of name is Strider?_

Dave leans over your shoulder and gasps dramatically. "Its the best kind of name, Egbert. Don't dis it. What's your next class?"

Quickly, you take out your schedule and look it over before finding your second class.

_Biology!_

"Sweet. Same here. I'll be the perfect southern gentleman and escort you to the room." Dave says. You look up at him and see him slightly smirk as he grabs your elbow and leads you towards Biology.

Your name is John Egbert and you think that, if you meet more people like Dave, you won't mind going to this high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey! Look an update! Sorry that it is a little short, but I wanted to do a quick chapter on Dave's point of view. Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I'm going to try and update this once a week because I have this story planned out for the next few chapters and I'm really excited for it!)**

Your name is Dave Strider and you are being a perfect southern gentlemen and are escorting the new kid to Biology.

The kid isn't bad. Has a weird name though. Egbert? Where the _fuck_ did that name originate? Who knows? The nice thing is, John seems to be a cool kid.

Although, the only annoying part is that John keeps craning his neck up to look at you. Its probably just because he is like, four feet shorter than you and is trying to look at your face. While, technically Egbert is only four inches shorter, but still. Or maybe he's just trying to not get lost because the hall is pretty crowded. "Egbert, you don't need to stare at my face." Although he can't see through your shades, you make eye contact with him for a fleeting second before he blushes and looks down at the floor.

Damn that was cute. Wait, what? Nope. You are straight as a line. Walked by a drunken man. So, not straight. But Egbert is is straight. Yep. Can't fall for the new kid on his first day. Not gonna happen. Not going through that kind of thing.

Biology class on the left. Good, a distraction. "Here we are Egdork." You gently pull on his arm and lead him into the class room. The second the kid spots the teacher, he bolts over to her. Little rude there, leaving you after you so graciously escorted him here. Who cares? You casually walk through the rows of desks, heading for your ever loved desk in the back settled by the windows as students you barely talk to slowly fill the room. Once you sit down, John apparently had finished speaking with the teacher as he walks over to you and sits beside you. Not that you mind.

"Are we lab partners now Egbert?" You ask lazily.

He sets his bag down before sliding out the blue notebook and pen, writing a reply.

_If that's okay with you?_

You glance down at the paper. "Course its fine."

_What are we doing in Biology?_

"Hell if I know. This class is dedicated to daydreaming for me."

John scowls at you before lightly punching your shoulder. What did you do wrong? "What the hell was that for?"

He shakes his head and replies in his notebook before handing it to you.

_Biology is one of my favourite classes! You can't just zone out during it!_

"Ahh jeez Egbert, if I can't sleep in this class, when can I?"

_Night time._

"Shut up."

John rolls his eyes at you before the last two students enter the room and take their seats in front of you two. You don't know much about them, they're your age, a nerd and a hipster, both have weird names, etc; etc. You don't pay much attention to them.

The conversation between you and John slow a bit as the teacher is talking about god knows what. You don't mind, you and John still talk about little things. Apparently, he's living here due to some job opportunity for his dad. He has an older sister though, around Bro's age, that's away at college. Egbert has some weird fangirl obsession over Nic Cage and loves pranking people. The oddest part about Egbert thought would have to be the fact that, even though his sister and dad love to bake, he hates sweets. How can a teenager hate cakes? Makes no sense. He also thought it was odd that you love aj, so maybe this kid is a bit off.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are starting to think that you could be pretty rad friends with John.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Fast update! I introduced Kanaya, Jade and Rose in this one! And, yes, my last chapter had implied Erisol in it. Points to all who figured it out. I'm leaving them out of this chapter though, but they will play a part later on in the story. I'm really excited for Paradox Space by the way! Thank you all so much for the kind and sweet reviews! Thanks Lioness Deity for pointing out an error! Hope you all have a great day!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you just went through a pretty fun biology class.

What are you talking about, biology is _always_ fun! Dave is just crazy. How can you sleep through Biology? It makes no sense.

You nudge Dave, make a few motions of pretending to pull a fork to your mouth and then tilt your head after stopping. Hopefully he gets it. Turns out he does. "Lunch? Oh, yeah, it's lunch. Here, I'll show you where the cafeteria is." You quickly through all of your items back into your bag and follow him as he heads out the door.

"I don't know how nice the cafeteria food was in Washington, but its not bad here. No scary lunch ladies here serving you some gross unidentifiable slop that may or may not have horse guts in it though everyone knows it totally does. We just have a couple of sweet girls dishing out some hella pizza, hamburgers, fries, cookies, pop and aj. Well, we actually might have more food than that, but I wouldn't know. That's all I ever eat here. My lunches here is the same shit that I eat at home, except at home Bro and I sometimes eat Chinese food or Taco Bell and shit like that." Dave is rambling. You turn your head and look up at him. Can he even hear himself talk? Or is he just talking without realizing it? He totally has no idea what he's even saying, it's probably just like word vomit. At those thoughts, you smile.

Still looking at Dave's face as he continues rambling, you wonder once again why he is wearing shades. It's definitely not sunny inside. Maybe he thinks they're cool? Actually, they are cool. You noticed on your way to Biology that they really suit his face. Well, you noticed before he realized you were more or less staring at his face...Better not do that again. You quickly look away, scanning through the semi-crowded hall. What colour are his eyes? Blue like yours? Or like Jane's? Maybe they are brown? Or green? Maybe they are-

"Here it is." Dave says, dramatically spreading his arms out in a showing motion. You stop and giggle at him before going up to the line with Dave. He wasn't lying about the food it seems. He grabs two slices of pizza, a cookie and a bottle of apple juice before sweetly saying hello to the lady behind the till and paying. You grab a slice of pizza, a cookie and a can of pepsi before fishing out money from your pocket and handing it to the lady. She thanks you and you smile at her. Sometimes you feel rude for not being able to reply to people, so you often smile at them in response.

"Yo, Egdork. Want to come sit at my lunch table?" Dave asks. Oh. Yeah, you never thought about that. Could you imagine if you hadn't met Dave? Right now you'd be trying to figure out where to sit before probably having to sit at an empty table. You look up at Dave, smile and nod. "Sweet. Follow me."

Dave ends up leading you to a small table near the back of the room with three girls seated at it. Feeling a little nervous, you look down at your tray as you sit down between a blonde and a brunette. "Rose, Kanaya, Jade. This is John." At least Dave was nice enough to introduce you.

"Hi John!"

"Hello John."

"Hello."

The three girls greet you. Damn. Well, Dad raised you well, so you aren't going to ignore them, no matter how shy you are feeling. You slowly look up, smile and wave. "Holy shit Jade. Are you related are you related to Egbert?" Dave says. Which one is Jade? The girl on your right, the brunette turns to you. "I am pretty sure we're not related, but we sure do look alike!" She's right. You both have glasses, though hers are round and yours are square, her hair looks as unkempt as yours, but her hair is a lot longer and brown, while yours is black. She has the same slight overbite as you and she has the same face shape, but instead of bright blue eyes, she has exuberant green eyes. All in all, she could pass as your sister.

The blonde to your right pipes up. "John, you and Jade really do look alike. Do you know if you two are related?" You look at her and shrug your shoulders before shaking your head. No, there aren't any Jades in your family. You take out your notebook and write that down before sliding it in front of the blonde. She eyes you curiously before reading it.

You look at her and the ravenette beside her. She has short blonde hair, black lipstick, black eyeliner, and a black head band in her hair. She almost could pass for a relative of Dave's. The girl beside her had short black hair and dark green lipstick. You make eye contact with the blonde and slowly explain yourself by signing.

_I'm mute._

She watches you curiously before nodding. "I know little of sign language, but I understood that. Kanaya, Johnathon here is mute. John, my name is Rose. Beside me is Kanaya." She looks at you and smiles. Jade quickly taps on your shoulder and grins at you before signing.

_I know sign language! _

"My grandpa taught me!" She explains aloud. You return the infectious smile she is giving you.

Your name is John Egbert and you think you might have just made three new friends during lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A**/**N: Hey, sorry for the sorta later than usual update, I expected to have this done for Saturday and maybe a second one on Sunday, but my Mom ended up borrowing my laptop for the weekend. So, as an apology, have Nepeta and Feferi. Also, I'm going to try and update again tomorrow, so that's why this one is a little short.)**

Your name is John Egbert and you are having a great day.

As the bell rang, killing lunch hour, you pulled out your class schedule. Next period; Math. Not bad. Jade peers over your shoulder and quickly reads the schedule before her face lights up. "We share a math class! Here, I'll show you to the room!" Great! You have a friend in each of your classes so far!

Smiling widely, Jade grabs your wrist and drags you out of the cafeteria, barely giving you time to wave goodbye to Dave, Rose and Kanaya. After Jade easily navigates through the incredibly packed hallway, you are pulled into the math room. You turn, look at Jade and hold up one finger, gesturing 'one second' before walking up to the teacher. Nimbly, you swipe out the seemingly efficient paper that explains to the teacher that you are mute. He slowly reads it and then gives you a look that makes you nervous. You wonder if he's debating whether or not you are telling the truth. He must have decided because, to your relief, he nods and hands the paper back to you.

You place the sheet back into your bag before scanning the room for Jade. She spots you first and motions for you to sit with her before turning back to the other girls at her table. You hesitantly stand there for a moment. Are the girls with Jade nice? They look nice. It can't be bad sitting with them. They won't be rude. Right? Anyways, at this point, there is really no way around sitting with Jade, so you clear the distance between the two of you and take the open seat beside her.

"Oh my cod Jade! Who is this? He shore looks like he could be family of yours!" One of the girls exclaims the second you sit down. You look at her. She has wavy black hair, much longer than Jade's hair. In it, she wore a headband that suspiciously looks like a tiara of sorts, but, much to your curiosity, she had a pair of fuchsia swimming goggles rested on the head band. She _probably_ likes to swim. Hell, the goggles paired with her use of fish puns earlier, you guess that she loves to swim, or in the very least, that she loves water. All in all, if you had to describe her in one word, it would definitely be 'bubbly'.

"Incredibly enough, we aren't related! We totally look like twins, minus eye colour though! It's insane! Feferi, Nepeta, this is John! He's new here!" Jades replies. The bubbly girl introduces herself as Feferi. The other girl pipes up, announcing herself as Nepeta. You wave to Feferi before looking over to Nepeta and doing the same. She has short, messy blonde hit matted down in a blue hat with cat ears on it. Practically engulfing her is the large olive green coat she's wearing. You think she looks almost cat like and its adorable.

"Hi John. How are you liking Texas? It's purrfect for me!" Nepeta says. Was that a cat pun? Totally. Feferi with fish puns, Nepeta with cat puns. That surely is perfect. Wait, no, shorley purrfect. You look over at Jade and sign to her before she relays it to Nepeta. "He thinks it's nice here, but it's really hot."

"Jade? What was that?" Nepeta asks as a look of curiosity sweeps over here face. You grin as you see the look on her face. Hopefully curiosity doesn't kill this cat! You hold up a finger, once again gesturing 'one second' and pull out your notebook, opening to a random page.

_Hi! I'm mute. That was sign language. :B_

You slide the book over to Nepeta and Feferi who both slowly read it before the two simultaneously mouth _oh!_ Feferi is the first to speak,"Gosh, sorry John, we didn't realize!" You take the book back and tell the two that its fine, you don't mind. Neither girls are able to respond as the teacher begins the lesson.

The class passes by easily and the four of you pass notes over your notebook throughout it, only mindlessly chatting. When the class ends, you pull out your schedule once again. Your next and last period of the day is History. Not exactly your _favourite _class. Okay, maybe it's the class you like the least. Jade once again peers at your sheet. "Oh, I don't have History with you, but Rose does! I'm not sure if Kanaya does too though. Here, I'll bring you to History before I go to my next period." You smile and she returns it.

As the two of you leave the room, you overhear an odd conversation between Nepeta and Feferi. Not eavesdropping. Nepeta said your name. It's fine. Shh. _Feferi, don't you think John would be an absolutely purrfect ship with a certain blonde haired boy with sunglasses? I can definitely sea that happening!_ That was all you caught before the two started giggling. The conversation completely was forgotten though as Jade once again pulled you into the oh-so-crowded hallway.

Your name is John Egbert and your almost done you first day at your new school.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Here is the update, as promised! This is a bit of back story for John, a meeting with Rose and a bit of a filler chapter. Sorry! Just a heads up, The date for this is middle of October, Grade Ten year. Okay! Oh, and thank you all for the really nice reviews! I'm ecstatic that you all like it!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you are awkwardly standing in the doorway of your History class.

So far, you don't see Rose. Why are you standing in the doorway still? You must look like Jade's child being dropped off for your first day at daycare. Let's move. You walk towards the far wall and take a seat. Now what? Barely anyone is in this room? Curiosity sweeps over you as you realize you never saw a teacher. Maybe you missed him or her? You scan the room, looking for the teacher. Nope. 1-1=None. Nada. Zilch. No teacher? There's a couple of students in here though? They don't seem to notice at all. Maybe the teacher is late?

You decide this is probably right. Well, lets go through your bag so it looks like you actually are doing stuff. You unzip the grey backpack and strew its contents on your desk; a pair of headphones, some pencils, a half empty pack of gum, a slightly worn nic cage bookmark, a blue pen, and four notebooks; red, green, pink and blue. Setting the blue pen and notebook aside, you neaten up the other items before placing them back into your bag. You smile and look at the blue notebook. All day, it's the only thing really to come in handy. Maybe all of your conversations should be written in this? Yes. Definitely. You place the pen onto the notebook and push the duo to the top of your desk. Entering the doorway is Rose, so you smile and wave to her. She notices and smiles back before walking over and taking the seat next to you.

"Hi John. I didn't know you and I shared a class." She says. You pull the blue notebook back into the middle of your desk again, flipping it open to a random blank page and writing in it.

_I didn't either until Jade told me. Oh, by the way, where's the teacher?_

Rose reads the note before smirking. "She never shows on Thursdays. We learned that back in September. Whenever a staff member walks by, someone walks up to the front and pretends to be the teacher. It's an easy system. No one really minds, it gives us all time to catch up on other work. Anyways, it's halfway through October and we have yet to be caught. I think we are doing pretty well."

What? How has the principle not known? Where is the teacher going? _Every _Thursday? What? You stop all these thoughts and grin. It's actually an awesome prank. You're not going to be the one to ruin this awesome prank.

_That's amazing! This class is really clever!_

Rose glances at the words and continues to smirk. "We really are. I wonder if it'll be like this all year though? We could probably last the year without being caught. Oh, do us all a favour please? Do _not_ tell Dave about this. We all know that he will drop out of a different class and switch to this one, inevitably he will just make a mess of the delicate system we have here. He would most likely get us all caught by another teacher, possibly the principle and then we would be given a supply teacher, ruining our Thursdays."

That definitely would be something that Dave would do. He'd probably start doing something silly and deem it ironic, like watching Dora or having a rap battle with another student. Wait? How would you know? You can't make that type of assumption. You barely _know_ Dave. The two of you have had two classes and ate lunch together, that's it. Best not to prematurely judge him. You think back to your old friend Vriska. She and you were great friends at your old school. Sure, she was kind of weird and liked spiders a lot, but she was cool and she liked Nic Cage. Though anyone who knew her would most likely doubt it, she was the one to teach you not to judge anyone. Anyways, back to reality, better respond to Rose. You agree that telling Dave might mess up the _delicate balance_ in the room. Even though you would like having another class with Dave, she's probably right.

_No worries, my lips are sealed! :B_

"Thank you John. Well, I have no homework for today, dare I guess the same for you?" Rose inquirers. Hmm, you actually don't. Sweet! You nod in response. "Lovely. Now, tell me about yourself?" Rose looks pretty smart, but she also looks like she already knows everything about you. She almost reminds you of a therapist. You shrug your shoulders and smile as you begin to write.

_Um, not much to me, I think? I used to live in Washington with my Dad and older sister, Jane. Last year, Jane left for her first year of college. The college is somewhere in New York and she's good friends with her roommate, Roxy, I think her name is? Anyways, my Dad and I moved here because he had a job opportunity. I don't mind it here, its nice, but really hot. I'm used to the cold, not heat! My Dad and Jane love to bake, they do so all the time. I _hate_ it! I can't stand desserts, especially cake! Bleh, they're the worst. Hmm, what else? My favourite colour is blue. Nic Cage movies are my favourite. I like to run. Oh, might as well tell you how I lost my voice, though it's not too interesting. When I was three, I wondered around outside after sneaking out and walked right onto the ice. I remember hearing this sickening cracking noise before screaming out. After that, I fell into the freezing lake. My Dad ended up being a hero and fished me out of the lake. I guess he heard me cry. Anyways, I caught pneumonia and it damaged my vocal chords pretty badly. I can still make some noises though, which is pretty cool. Yeah, that's about it. _

You finish writing, quickly reread the paper and then slide it over to Rose. She takes a minute to read it and then places a delicate eyebrow up. "You hate cake?" You giggle and nod, why does everyone notice that out of everything? It's silly. Rose laughs and says its fine, she's not one for too many desserts either.

Your name is John Egbert and the two of you spend the rest of your seemingly free class talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey, chapter update! I am hoping to get at least another, maybe two up soon because I have some free time in the next few days. This is just some insight for what's happening with Dave and their is a lot of description in it because that is one of the few things I can do. Oh, and Rose knows whats up;3 I hope this is good! If there's anything wrong with the chapter, please tell me and also, thank you for all the reviews I've been getting!)**

Your name is Dave Strider and class just ended.

Hella.

Best part, tomorrow is Friday, last day before the weekend. Awesome. You walk out of your class and head to your truck, waiting for Rose. More often then not, you give Rose a ride home. She's basically family and could easily pass as your sister. Sure, she's smarter than you and you have better jokes, but you have the same smirk and facial features. Its kinda fun having a fake sister. Plus there's Rose's older sister, Roxy, who is like your older sister as well. Her and Dirk are pretty good friends anyways. It's like the four of you are one happy Strider/Lalonde family. Plus her mom is pretty rad as well. Drunk, but rad.

Where the hell is Rose? Fake sister or not, she's usually here by now. You pull out your phone due to boredom. Swiping it unlocked, you search through your apps. Screw it, lets play flappy birds. You open up the app. Your high score definitely isn't seven. Nope. Your high score is three plus four. Which may or may not equal seven. You start up a round, flying the bird between the green pipes. The little bird surpasses two and then dies. Five others join it after two more minutes. This game isn't your strong suit. Or not your nicest suit. Okay, screw that game. Screw it. Oh hey, there's Rose.

"Hello Dave. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was talking with John."

Is that a joke? Talking with the mute guy? Probably just a happy accident. You smirk at her and climb into the cab of your red truck and Rose climbs into the seat beside you. Last year, Dirk found this truck pretty beat up, but somehow managed to fix it for you. Sure, it still has a few bumps, dents and old scratches, but you like it better this way. The only thing you don't like is the fact that Dirk decided to paint it a bright ass red for the irony. Red eyes, red car. Idiot.

"Did you run into him or something?" You ask Rose as you start up the truck. How else would she talk with him, right?

"No, John and I share my fourth period class, History."

"Oh, boring." Yeah, so the only other way she could have a conversation would be if she had a class with him. You definitely thought of that. You pull the car out of the school parking lot and head towards Rose's house. Rose pulls down the sun visor in front of her and flips open the mirror in it. "Oh Dave, did Dirk tell you?" She asks as she pulls out her black lipstick and begins to reapply it. Dirk tell you? What did Bro have to tell you? "No?" You reply, looking at her. Goddammit, she has that _look _on her face. The smug as hell look. The one that means she knows something, that means she knows everything. You hate that look because she always does know something and everything you don't when she wears it. Fuck that look.

"You and Dirk are staying with me for a couple of weeks. My mother insisted. Roxy somehow has no classes until after Halloween, so she is coming down here. And, of course, my mother is having to go away for the two weeks for her new book release." She smirks at you.

"Well, great. Thanks for telling me in advance." You roll your eyes at her. Stay at the Lalonde house? The one with the white walls tinted pinks and purples? The one with yarn being thrown at people? The one with the weird wizard statues everywhere? The one with the wicked bar? The one with the awesome t.v.? Hell yea, why don't you stay there.

"When is this happening?" You ask as you pull up to Rose's house. She neatly puts her lipstick away, closes the visor, grabs her bag and hops out of the tuck before answering. "Today." You can honestly feel the smug look on her face as she walks up to the house and enters it. Crap. You _probably_ should follow her. Ah screw it, you will. Turning off the truck, you grab the keys, take your bag and repeat Rose's actions by walking up to and entering the house.

Entering the house, you see Dirk and Roxy lounging on one of the couches in the living room and behind them, you can see Rose sitting at the island in the kitchen, most likely doing her homework. No wall separates the two rooms, in reality they are separated where the kitchen floor is wooden and the living room carpet is a deep purple, but the two rooms have the same purple walls. The kitchen itself has a chrome fridge, stove, dishwasher, everything. You spot three small wizard statues resting on the counter by some cooking utensils. Two more are hanging out by the tv in the living room. The tv itself is a rather large, resting on a three tiered shelved stand. On the stand is a wii, an xbox, a playstation and a stack of games for each system. Yeah, you will find a way to suffer through these next few weeks.

"Sup Dave." Dirk calls out. "Hey Davey!" Roxy joins. "Hey Rox. Thanks for the heads up on staying here, Bro." You call back. "Anytime lil man. Your room is the the second door on the left, down the hall." You raise a hand in response and walk to your new room for the next couple of weeks.

The room belonging to you has deep red walls. Definitely Dirk's doing. He'll probably call it 'ironic'. Past the wall colour, it's not bad. Somehow, Dirk moved all of your shit over here. The door to the room takes up the left corner, and in the back left corner is your bed. With some weird ass card suit sheets. Nice. Across from the bed are your turntables and across from those is a desk and a chair. A black dresser with a red camera is lying on top of it is in between the desk and your turntables. Your laptop is on the desk, so, being the awesome teenager you are, you drop your bag by the door and boot up your laptop.

You open up pesterchum and see a few of your friends are logged on; Terezi, Karkat, Rose...You have a pending chum request from 'ectoBiologist'? Who the hell is that? As if on queue, Rose pesters you.

** tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead at 3:05 pm**

**TT: **Just to let you know, while John and I were talking, I not only gave him my pesterchum, but yours as well.

**TT: **I saw the way you looked at him.

**TT: **He's ectoBiologist.

**TT:** Good luck.

** tentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 3:07 pm**

**TG: **wait what

What? Saw the way you looked at him? What does that mean? You just looked at him. Right? Rose is insane. And annoying. At least she gave John your pesterchum, that was somewhat nice of her. You add John to your chum list and open up a conversation with him.

t**urntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 3:09 pm**

**TG: **sup

Rose is crazy. Batshit crazy. You didn't look at John in any particular way. You just looked at him, with his messy black hair, his overbite, his goofy grin and his perfect blue eyes. You only looked at him like anyone else would. Right?

Your name is Dave Strider and Rose is an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Wait what?! Two chapters in one day? Weird right? Yeah, I didn't have much to do today, so this is the same as last chapter, but told from John's point of view. Okay. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you have just finished your first day at your new school.

It wasn't bad either, it was pretty fun! Even made a couple of friends! The bell just rang, ending your fake history period. Rose gets up, grabs her bag and readjusts her headband. "John, do you have a pesterchum account?" She asks. Of course you do! You grin and nod in response. "Really? Wonderful! Not too many people seem to have it nowadays, an outdated app apparently. Jade, Dave and myself all have it though. Can I give you ours?" Outdated? Pfft. Jane has it as well. You jot down "ectoBiologist" on a piece of paper before handing Rose it and your blue notebook as a response. She smiles at you and begins to write. After a brief minute, Rose hands you the notebook back, readjusts the strap on her bag and says goodbye to you before walking out of the room.

_Rose – tentacleTherapist_

_Dave – turntechGodhead _

_Jade – gardenGnostic_

Turntechgodhead? Seriously? Sounds like something Dave would do, but its a little egotistical, isn't it? Probably not. You grin anyways as you shove the notebook and pen back into your bag. Walking out of the classroom, you remember that your dad is working late tonight, so you'll have to walk home. That's okay, walking home gives you some time to think. And you know the route. Which is good. Could you imagine if you got lost? There could be a headline in the news like, "John Egbert is missing." and that would be embarrassing. God, it's hot out. Wait, hot? You stop walking for a minute and look around. You're already out front of the school. Lost in thought a little? Who cares.

You quickly check that you are still going the right way and then continue walking. The wind picks up around you and you smile. The wind has always been something you've loved. When you were little, you used go outside in your blue pyjamas and pretend you could fly and control the wind. You don't do that anymore. Now you go outside in your blue hoodie with the windy thing on it and wish you could fly and control the wind.

Did anyone else ever think things like that when they were little? That they could control the wind, or could travel through time, that they could fly or see into the future? Maybe. Vriska used to think she could control people's minds, though she was kinda able to through manipulation. Yeah, Vriska's an exception to that.

Spotting your house a few doors down, you quicken your pace. Wow, that walk was quick. You walk up the front steps and unlock the door before entering the house. So far, your absolute favourite thing about this new house is that it doesn't smell like batter and icing. Yet.

Locking the door and tossing your keys on the kitchen counter, you make your way up the stairs and into your room. You look around the new room. The walls are white and your dad placed a dark blue carpet for flooring, knowing it is your favourite colour. Your bed lies horizontally in the far right corner and facing it from the far left corner is your dresser. One of the harlequin dolls your dad got you is lying on top of said dresser, beside it is a ghost figurine. In between the door to your room, which is in the left corner, and your dresser is your old magic chest. In the right corner of the room is a wooden desk and chair, your laptop sitting on the desk.

Deciding on playing some games on your computer, you prop your backpack beside the desk and start the machine up. You look around the room while waiting and frown. There is not a single Nic Cage poster on your wall. You huff in disappointment and walk over to your magic chest, retrieving a couple of posters and a roll of tape. For the next few minutes, you tack up half a dozen posters. You step into the middle of the room and glance at all the new posters before humming a proud reply. Turning around, you see that your laptop has finally loaded, so you walk over to your desk and sit in front of it.

Before you can start up any games, a notification from pesterchum appears. A new friend request? Oh of course, it must be Rose! You open up the app and accept Rose's chum request. Might as well send Dave and Jade chum requests while your online! You reach over to your backpack and slide out the blue notebook. Jade – gardenGnostic. Searching her up on the app, you send her a request. You glance back to the notebook. Dave – turntechGodhead. After you send Dave a chum request as well, you minimize pesterchum, only to be given a notification from it a minute later.

t**urntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 3:09 pm**

**TG: **sup

Sup? Who says sup as a greeting? Does Dave even know who you are? You never gave him your pesterchum. Did he seriously just add a random person on pesterchum? Does he do that often? He could get hurt by doing that, might add a mean person or a stalker or someone and then what would you do? You would just have to orchestrate an eloquent and said funeral for him because he died due to adding some maniac on pesterchum and then everyone would cry and it would be all Dave's fault. You would end up crying and missing him and it would suck because-

Wait, what? What are you even _thinking_? Dave _won't _die because of adding some stranger on pesterchum and you _aren't _going to orchestrate an eloquent funeral for him. And, you're not going to cry and miss him because that obviously wouldn't happen. Why don't you just _ask_ him why he added you or something? Good idea. It's really lucky that no one can hear your thoughts...

**EB: **hi!

**EB: **why did you accept my chum request by the way?

**EB: **you _do_ know who i am, right?

**EB: **not just going around, accepting random chum requests from strangers?

**EB: **right?

**TG:** woah egderp

**TG: **calm the hell down for a second

**TG:** rose told me who you were

**TG:** so no not adding strangers to my pesterchum

**TG: **why

**TG: **were you scared i would add some insane dude who would somehow kill me or something

**TG:** because if so, i already have gamzee on my chum list

**EB: **wait what?!

**TG: **it was a joke john

**TG: **i dont think gamzee is a murderer, just a little crazy

**EB: **what?!

**TG: **okay i see that you still arent grasping the joke here so ill stop

Umm...what?

**TG: **anyways

**TG: **whats up

**EB: ** i just finished putting up some nic cage posters but right now im basically doing nothing

**TG: **john no

**TG:** no nic cage

**EB: **dave embrace it

**EB: **nic cage is awesome

**TG: **no

**EB: **shut up dave

**TG: **john

**TG: **ouch that hurt

**TG: **i might just cry egbert

**EB: **dave be a man and wipe away those tears before getting an apple juice box like a little kid

**TG: **gasp

**TG: **did you just diss apple juice again

**EB: **you dissed nic cage

**EB: **i dissed apple juice.

**TG: **touche egdork

**TG:** touche

**TG: **because of that im making you my bro

**TG: **no backsies

Your name is John Egbert and you are going to spend the whole night pestering your new bro, Dave Strider.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey, another update? Weird, huh? This is a little short, something quick I wrote before I have to go to school! Next update, I'll probably tell you the beta kids class schedules. Anyways, special thanks to Thunderstorm Thoughts and angelicTactics for the really sweet reviews, you two made my day!)**

Your name is John Egbert and excited for school today.

Yeah, not many kids get excited for school, but you aren't like many kids. Anyways, why shouldn't you be excited? Yesterday you made three new friends. Today seems promising as well. The only downfall is that you are a _little_ tired. Technically, that's because you stayed up until early hours in the morning pestering Dave. Dave is pretty cool. You hope you have more classes with him today. That would be pretty cool as well. Okay, that would be really awesome.

You open your backpack and pull out your class schedule. Geography, Gym, Careers and Music. Sweet! You quickly send Rose, Dave and Jade a texts asking if they share any of your classes. Within ten minutes, you learn that Dave shares Geography and Careers with you and that Rose shares Careers with the two of you. Jade sends a sad reply saying that she doesn't share any classes with you on Day 2.

You were right. Today is promising, you share two classes with two of your friends and the two that you have alone, you love. You grin lopsidedly as you grab and eat a muffin for breakfast before washing it down with a glass of milk. Texas is turning out pretty nicely. Walking into the living room, you grab your backpack and double check its contents. A red notebook just in case, a pack of gum, your blue pen and your blue notebook. Basically, you don't need your bag minus the blue notebook and pen. Doesn't matter. You shrug your shoulders, grab your keys and throw the backpack over your shoulders before heading out the door and locking it.

Like last night, the walk to school is fairly quick. You overestimated the time it would take you to get to school, leaving you there seven minutes early. Not sure what to do, you stand in your spot for a moment deciding before your train of thought is interrupted by a red truck pulling into the parking lot. Music seeps out of it ever so loudly, though you hear a feminine voice calling out over it. Two blondes hop out of the truck in sync. You peer at the two of them for a second before recognizing them. Rose and Dave! You run over to the two and wave at them.

"Hello Johnathon. Sorry if this sounds a tad odd, but were you able to hear Dave's music from where you had been standing before?" Rose asks. You nod. "See David? I told you it was unnecessary loud. If John could hear it from over there, then it had to have been." You are fairly positive that if Dave wasn't wearing his shades, you would have been able to see him roll his eyes at her. "No, what was unnecessary was 1. You calling me David. That's not my name. 2. You waking me up before eight." Wait, how did Rose wake up Dave? Do they live together? Are they dating or something. Weird, kinda thought Rose was dating Kanaya. No, Dave would have said something, right? You decide to ask the two. You pull out your blue notebook, flip to a random page and ask, "_Do you two live together or something?_" After you nudge Dave, he looks at your book and answers. "As of yesterday we do. Bro and I are staying with the Lalondes seeing as their mom is going to god knows where and Roxy is visiting." Oh, so you were wrong.

Rose and Dave both grab their bags out of the truck as more cars and people arrive. You look around and spot Jade running towards the three of you. "Hey!" She yells from about a dozen feet away. Rose and Dave turn and greet her, Rose smiling and waving, Dave saying "Sup Harley." Jade finally clears the distance between the three of you and rests an arm on your shoulder as she breathes a little heavily.

"I have some amazing news everyone! You remember my Grandma and my cousin Jake? They're stopping travelling for a year and are staying with Grandpa and I! I just can't wait, I ran all the way here!" Jade exclaims through heavy breathes. "Jade, you live at least eight miles away from here." Dave deadpans. Jade grins, "I was _really_ excited." Rose and Jade start laughing while you smile and Dave shakes his head.

The bell shrills loudly, cutting everyone's conversations short. Jade jumps up, removes her arm from your shoulder and waves a cheery goodbye before scampering inside. Rose rolls her eyes before tightening the strap on her bag, says goodbye to you and Dave, then walks inside as well. "Well, I guess its just you and me Egdork. Here, I'll show you to Geography class." Dave says as he begins to walk. Egdork? Whatever. You run up to Dave and fall into pace with him as he pulls his shades back up to the bridge of his nose. Does he wear those all the time? Everyday? Does he sleep with them on? You nudge Dave and he looks at you. As you tap your glasses, you tilt your head to one side and then hold up your hands in questioning manner. Somehow, Dave gets it. "The shades? What about them? They're pretty sweet. And it's bright out." It's not that bright out, is it? Maybe not to you, but it could be for Dave. He'll probably take those off later on today anyways.

The two of you enter the crowded lobby of your school and turn right. Dave isn't really paying attention to anything, probably lost in thought. Will he notice if you take his shades? You are inside anyways. You grin. Might as well try. You wait for a moment in your walk when he really seems oblivious before you reach your hands up to the arms of his shades, but you are quickly stopped when Dave grabs both of your wrists. "Shades are off limits bro." You pout at him. All you wanted was to see his eye colour! It's not fair. Dave sighs heavily and then explains a little farther. "Look, I have some weird hypersensitivity to light, so I get killer headaches unless I wear these." Oh. You look up at his and wiggle an arm free before signing "_I'm sorry_". "It's cool, just no touching my shades again, okay?" You nod. Dave tugs on your arm and leads you into a classroom full of students.

Your name is John Egbert and you are going to figure out what colour Dave's eyes are.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Wow, I'm doing pretty well for updates! This is what, my fourth one in two days! Anyways, like I said I would, here is the beta kid's schedules. By the way, their school has a Day 1, Day 2 system. Day 1; John: English, Biology, Lucnh, Math, History. Dave: English, Biology, Lunch, History, Gym. Jade: History, English, Lunch, Math, Herbology. Rose: Math, English, Lunch, Science, History. Day 2; John: Geography, Gym, Lunch, Careers, Music. Dave: Geography, Music, Lunch, Careers, Art. Jade: Gym, Home ec, Lunch, Travels, Art. Rose: Gym, Home ec, Lunch, Careers, Business. Any of the classes that overlap, they share. And a heads up, I'm _not_ adding characters randomly, they all have purposes later on. Just saying. Please tell me if there are any errors! Thanks again for all of the amazing and lovely reviews and, Thunderstorm Thoughts, I'm glad I secondhandedly made your day!)**

Your name is John Egbert and, so far, you haven't been able to figure out what colour Dave's eyes are.

It's not like you haven't tried. You tried all of Geography, but man, Dave is quick. It got to the the point of it seeming like he already knew when you would attempt. Then again, he probably did, you tried about every two minutes. Light sensitivity or not, you want to know. Curiosity sucks.

Anyways, sadly, you have yet to learn Dave's eye colour. It sucks, but hey, you're a pranking master. You'll find a way. You can't right now though, you have gym! Gym is the best. Its a class in which you get to run and feel the wind fly by you. No, its second best. Music is better. You head over to the gym, grinning. As you head there, you see a short boy who appears to be around your age yelling at some girl. The girl is about his height, maybe a little taller, but underneath her red glasses, she just smugly grins at the boy. The small shouty boy just yells fine before walking alongside you. He starts grumbling about something before looking up to you. "Can you believe her? Terezi is so fucking stubborn. Movies with dragons _only._ Nothing else. Not even romcoms with dragons. _Just_ dragons. Is there even a movie with _just_ dragons? If there is, she probably has seen it already and loves it. Gog, its annoying." Shouty boy apparently does not care that you two are strangers. He is just going on and on about Terezi. You guess that Terezi is the girl with the red glasses and smug grin.

Wait, his rant stops. You think that shouty boy has realized he is walking with a stranger. He looks up at you. "By any chance are you going to second period gym class?" Does he share gym with you? You smile and nod at him. "Perfect. So am I. Karkat Vantas." Have you ever mentioned that you_ hate_ being mute? Well you do. There really isn't any way to tell him that you're mute, unless you gamble on him knowing sign language. Suddenly you really regret leaving your notebook in your locker. At the time it seemed like a good idea, not having to lug it around to gym only to risk forgetting it. You look at shout – Karkat and decided to try to mimic simply that you are mute. You raise a hand and cover your mouth with it, then drag it down and cover your throat before covering your mouth again. In your head it seemed like a good idea at least. "What the fuck was that? Can you not say your name or something" Karkat asks before realization seems to sweep over him, "Are you mute?". You look at him and nod. He instantly shuts up. The two of you walk silently until Karkat stops at the doors of the gym. "I'm sorry. I didn't know.". You smile and shake your hand at him, hoping he understands your attempt at "_It's okay_". He nods and walks inside the gym with you.

The gym is a large, square room with white tiles and walls. Blue lines dart around the floor and walls, contrasting brightly and nicely. The P.E. Teacher walks up to you and Karkat, and asks if you are that new student, John he thinks your name was? You nod. He slowly nods his head back and then walks into the middle of the room. Nothing is said for a couple of minutes, so you just stand off to the side with Karkat until more students fill the room. The teacher then seems to be happy with the amount of students in the room and he speaks. "Relays are starting up soon, so we are going to be doing lots of running. Which means yes, you will have to start wearing those horrible gym clothes again. Yes, I know, uniforms suck. Believe me, they do." The teacher seems to harbour some weird hate for uniforms. Okay, weird teacher, but you've had worse and there are probably way worse teachers. You don't really mind though. Relays are starting up! That means you get to spend the next gym classes running. This is going to be awesome!

Karkat leans over to you and says "Yeah, Slick is a pretty bitchy ass teacher. He has this hate for uniforms, something about having to wear some weirdass clown clothes for his old security job. Who fucking knows. Anyways, he's pretty nice, just a little stabby." A little stabby? What?! Karkat seems incredibly fine with this though.

The teacher, Slick, lines up five students and times their sprints before lining up five more. You and Karkat are in the third batch of five. He starts mumbling something like "I never signed up for any of this running shit.". Slick calls go and you are across the room in seven seconds flat. The next boy arrives three seconds later, the next five seconds later, the fourth seven seconds later and Karkat arrives last, ten seconds after you. "Holy shit." Slick calls out. What? Did you do something wrong? Are teachers even allowed to swear? They didn't at your old school. Karkat just swears under his breath, shocked.

"John? It's John, right? How did you do that? Is that your normal sprinting speed?" Slick asks incredilously. You nod, yeah it is. Are you not fast enough or something? You've never really paid any attention to how _fast _you were when running, you only cared that you were running. Embarrassment seeps red onto your face. Were you _that_ bad? "Hol-lee shit." Slick repeats. "Would you like to be on the relay team? As our anchor?" He asks. Oh. So you weren't slow. You were fast! Fast enough to be the anchor on the team! You smile wide and nod quickly. "Great!" Slick says before setting up the next five runners.

The rest of gym class goes by well. You got to do a lot more running. As you head out of the gym to find the cafeteria, Karkat walks up to you. "Here." He begins as he hands you a piece of paper, "It's my pesterchum. You seem pretty cool. Little dorky, but hey, good enough. Although pesterchum is a pretty fucking old app. Not a lot of people use it.". He doesn't give you time to reply before he walks away. Why does everyone keep saying pesterchum is an old app?! _Everyone_ seems to have it! You rolls your eyes before reading the paper. c_arcinoGenesist – Karkat_. Slipping the paper into your jeans, you head off to lunch.

Your name is John Egbert and you are really excited for relay. And kinda wondering if Dave does relay, or if he's fast enough to.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey, so today was my last free day, so I will probably fall back into my normal update routine, sorry! I don't have much to say for this chapter, except for sorry if it jumps around a bit. I tried to properly introduce Terezi and I thought Dave would be the person to do so best with. Also, I tried to write this in the mindset of Dave, and I personally think he has a weird train of thought often (which I love!). Again, please tell me if you see any mistakes and thank you to everyone for all the nice reviews! See you soon ;)**

Your name is Dave Strider and holy crap, John keeps trying to grab your shades.

At first it was kinda cute and uncalled for. Now it's just plain old annoying and repetitive. At first, his attempts were random and almost smart, but then his attempts turned to clockwork, him retrying every two minutes. When he first asked about the shades, you freaked out a little on the inside, but, being a Strider, you didn't show it. Instead, you just mentioned your hypersensitivity to light. Which _is_ true, just not the reason for the shades. Red eyes don't always flow with some people, you learned that early on.

As you walk down the hall to Music, a hella class, you spot Terezi on her way there as well. Clearing the distance between you and her, you say "Sup." Terezi is awesome. Name's a little weird, but her sense of humour is wicked hilarious. She sniffs the air for a second before facing you. "Hey Dave. Karkat is pissed at me again. It's movie night and he wants to watch some dumbass romcoms. AS his punishment for being a little bitch, yet again, I'm making him watch a movie about dragons." She grins toothily at you. Karkat and her have been going out since the two of them met last year. It's a weird relationship they have. The two are almost always fighting and yelling at each other, but somehow, they still work together perfectly. When Karkat originally met Terezi, you had already known her. Karkat didn't have any classes with her, but you had five with her. He somehow ended up hating you, thinking that you were head over heels for TZ or something. Took him a while to figure out that you don't play for that team, you're straight line walken by a drunk man, remember? You smirk and reply to TZ. "Not going to hang him or anything? You're softening up TZ." She nudges your arm and smiles, but continues to walk with you to music.

No matter how hard you try, you still can't figure out the reason Terezi takes music. Maybe it's a ditch class for her? She _never_ plays or even touches an instrument, always telling the teacher that she can't, she's blind. Instead, she just sits there and hangs out with you for the period and the teacher has just given up on trying to make her do work. Can't blame the teacher though, Terezi is pretty damn stubborn. You don't really mind though, because she likes listening to you mix beats. Somehow, the school has a set of turntables, so that's what you do all and every music class. Mix beats and rap. The teacher has really just given up with all the students.

Terezi and you walk into the music room and head straight for the back corner where the turntables are. Doing that has just become a habit for the two of you, its what you always do in music class now. Sit in the back, mix beats and rap with TZ. Sure, most of her raps are about law, justice or dragons, but they still aren't bad. Terezi pulls a chair over to you and sits down as you begin to play.

Music class passed by fairly quickly, Terezi and you did a sweet rap battle type thing over SBAHJ. You even told her about John. The whole time you talked about him, she had this smug grin on her face, but she didn't say anything. Whatever, it's TZ, she's weird. You say bye to her and head off to the cafeteria.

When you finally get to the cafeteria, you spot Jade and John sitting together at your table, you think the two are signing. Rose is nowhere in sight. You shrug and walk up to the line, grab two slices of pizza, a cookie and a bottle of apple juice before paying. After that, you head over and sit beside John at your table. "Hey Jade, hey John. Where's Rose?" John smiles and waves at you and Jade replies, "Rose went out to lunch with Kanaya today." You nod in response as you grab a slice of pizza and start eating it. Jade and John fall back into their early conversation. Yeah, pretty positive that's sign language. Unless they learned some new gesture language overnight, but you highly doubt Harley would do such a thing.

Lunch is pretty silent for a while, the only noises erupting from the nearby tables and the three of you eating. Jade and John's conversation seems to be in full swing. You're starting to wish Rose was here so you could have someone to talk to. You look between John and Jade. Neither seem to notice you. You grab another slice of pizza before washing it down with your apple juice. Clearing your throat loudly startles John and Jade, but brings the two's attention back between the three of you. "What's up?" Jade looks at you and smiles guiltily, "Oh, sorry! John and I were talking about his gym class!". John moves around for a moment before retrieving his blue notebook. He smiles, writes in it and then slides it over to you.

_I'm on the relay team! I'm the anchor!_

Relay team? Can the kid run? Apparently. Anchor? Isn't that the last one? "Sweet dude. You're pretty fast then, right? Anchor is the last one?" You ask. Jade just giggles at you as John pulls the notebook back. He writes in it again as Jade starts eating her hamburger. You grab your cookie and begin to eat it. John slides the book to you once again and you look down, reading it.

_Yeah, according to Slick , I'm really fast. Yes, anchor is the last one. I'm guessing you've never done running?_

"Nah man. Sports aren't really my thing." You reply. Sports are shit. You can run, sure, Bro chases you around every goddamn day. Sports just seemed to really suck after you learned that swords weren't allowed. And you had to follow a bunch of dumb rules. It sucked. The sport you disliked the least was hockey, but that was only because the sticks vaguely reminded you of wooden kanatas. So, yeah, sports really aren't your thing. John just shrugs before taking a sip of his pepsi.

How can anyone like pepsi? Coke is the best. Dirk thinks its ironic that you like it since it comes in a red can. He is in no position to talk though, he likes orange soda. John likes pepsi, maybe because of _his_ eye colour? Would that mean Rose likes some type of pink soda? What the hell type of soda would Jade like then? Fuck, where are we even going with these thoughts? John likes pepsi probably because of the same reason he hates cake; he has some weirdass messed up taste.

The bell rings just before you catch a glimpse of Rose walking by one of the cafeteria doors. Her, you and John all have Careers together now. Maybe you can figure out why she went out to lunch with Kanaya instead of staying with you three. Maybe? Nah, you'll figure it out. John and Jade sign to each other again before Jade cheerfully says goodbye to you and walks out of the cafeteria. You wonder what the two said. Probably just some sort of farewell. John nudges your arm and points down to his notebook.

_Careers? Can you show me where it is?_

"Sure Egdork." You answer as you stand up. He rolls his beautiful eyes that have absolutely nothing to do with pepsi at you. The two of you put away your trays and head out of the cafeteria together. As you leave, you have a brilliant idea.

Your name is Dave Strider and, one way or another, you are going to learn sign language.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hey, an update! I'm just kinda setting things up for the plot, because, believe me, there is one! Everyone has been really nice with the reviews also, and I have yet to get one that is even somewhat mean or rude! So, thank you everyone who reads this! I have been wondering about something though, it's getting a bit tedious checking my email for any reviews in case of errors, so I was wondering if anyone would like me to say my tumblr url? I'm not sure if that would be good or bad? Anyways, chapter update! I think I'll be able to get one or two more this week if all goes well! Please tell me if there are any mistakes, hope you enjoy and see you soon!)**

Your name is John Egbert and Careers is about to start.

Dave is just staring off in space though. He's the one who knows where you're going. Should you get his attention or not? Where is Careers anyways? Maybe you could just drag Dave there? Is Rose here yet? She could help you. Obviously she knows where Careers is. And she could probably help you drag Dave along. Not that you aren't strong, you just don't have much upper body strength. Or lower body strength. Maybe you aren't strong.

Dave nudges you and him doing so startles you. "Yo, Egderp. Wakey, wakey, eggs in bakey. Can't start daydreaming about me just yet, we need to go to Careers." You frown at him. Not fair! He was the one zoning out, not you! Dave smirks at you before he starts walking out of the cafeteria. You scowl at his back before grabbing your bag, resetting your expression to neutral and following him.

Careers turns out to be fairly close to the cafeteria, only a walk down the hall and a turn to the left. You keep that in mind in case Dave ever zones out again. That would be a funny prank. Him being totally out of it, standing in one place and then snapping back to attention somewhere else while everyone acts like nothing happened. Oh yeah, totally doing that at some point. You grin. That is going to happen. Let's just hope Dave zones out fairly often. Dave tugs on your elbow, grabbing your attention and points over towards a table with only Rose seated at it before he walks over to her. You repeat the movement and sit between Dave and Rose.

"Rose, where were you at lunch? Totally ditched us. I had to eat in silence like I was in a time out or some shit because Egbert and Jade were talking in hands again." Dave asks her. "I went out to lunch with Kanaya. Didn't John and Jade tell you? Or were you too ignorant to ask?" Rose replies easily. You slide out your blue notebook on the off chance that you will have something to say, figuratively. Dave smirks at her, "Out to 'lunch'? Did you two just go out on a date or did the two of you not even make it that far? Got halfway to the car before you started making out with her?". "No, Dave, I think you are confused. Isn't that how _your_ lunch went with _John_? Or have the two of you not come to terms with that yet?" Rose smiles back smugly.

What?! What is that supposed to mean? Rose is crazy. Confusion pours on your face as Dave adopts a look that you can only describe as pissed off. Rose really just looks smug. Did you miss something? No, you don't_ think_ so? But why did Rose say that then. Perhaps you heard her wrong? Yeah, that is probably it.

Neither Dave's nor Rose's expressions last long though. They are quickly wiped away when a blaring of a muffled, unidentifiable, heavy metal song pours through the walls. Both of Rose's delicate eyebrows shoot up and her eyes pop open, wide. Dave's eyebrows also shoot up as he nearly falls off of his chair. You just calmly sit there and grin at their goofy expressions. The music continues for roughly another twenty seconds, the whole room startled except for you. Finally, the music snaps off and someone yells out, "Sorry!" from behind the wall. A girl who, before, had a friendly and happy expression, gasps loudly while the large, long haired, muscled boy beside her, attempts to calm her. Briefly, you wonder if the two are romantically attached. A few other students around the room are holding their chests, above their hearts, while others are wide eyed and confused. You are perfectly fine though.

Dave is the first of the two at your table to regain his composure and looks at you oddly before saying, "Woah, Egderp, you kept your cool. Sweet, man.". Rose agrees with him by saying, " Even mister 'no expressions whatsoever' over here was startled, or more so, scared. Did that not startle you in the slightest?". Startle you? No, obviously not. Pfft. You're fine. You decide to explain such via your notebook.

_No, I'm fine. I'm rather used to random loud noises. I grew up to hearing the mixer starting at any and all hours of the day and night. I'm immune to most loud noises, I guess..._

You slide the notebook in front of you, allowing both blondes to read it. When you were younger, Jane would start cooking whenever. This meant that you had to endure listening to the mixer start up and begin whirring at random hours of the day. Sometimes, when Jane gets upset, she bakes. The time doesn't really matter to her. Two a.m. or two p.m., it becomes the same to her. You don't mind though, baking calms her and relaxes her. When she isn't able to bake when she is upset, she starts pranking. A full blown pranking war _has_ erupted quite a few times in your house...All in all, you prefer to hear a mixer at frequently and unexpectedly rather than having cake shoved in your face or ice poured on you.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense." Rose whispers as the teacher calls for the classes attention. The class begins slowly, with the three of you passing mundane notes in your book. Finally, Dave brings up the brilliance of today being Friday. The conversation begins to lead from Friday to Saturday. From there, it pulls to "What to do on Saturday". Rose smiles wide and takes the notebook, writing in it before delicately placing it in between you and Dave.

_Perhaps we could have a movie day at my house? With the three of us and Jade? We could possibly play some video games as well. It could even be a sleepover if we watch too many movies._

A movie day? That sounds awesome! You can watch Con Air with your friends! And a whole bunch of other Nic Cage movies! You write a happy agreeing response as Dave nods his head in agreement to Rose. He takes the notebook after you finish writing in it. _Sure Rose. Technically, I _have_ to sleep over anyways. Kinda living with you right now._ You glance at his note and smile at it. Dave can make you laugh and smile really easily. Rose reads it as well and smiles before turning her attention back to the teacher. It feels like you've known Rose, Dave and Jade your whole life, not just a day and a half.

The class only lasts ten more minutes and the three of you give them your full attention, only to make up for the large portion of the class that you ignored. Rose bids the two of you farewell before running off to her next class. You tap Dave on the shoulder, gain his attention and write in your notebook, asking him where the music room. "You take music? It's rad. The teacher is pretty chill as well. Anyways, the music room is close, not all the way across the damn school like half of these freakin classes are. Its down the hallway, towards the back doors of the school and to the right." You sign "Thank you" to Dave and pack your bag. Dave just does a quick wave of his hand before exiting the class. You have music next! Hands down, best part of any and every day!

Your name is John Egbert and you are excited for Music and your movie/gaming day on Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hey, here is the promised update! Hope you like it! I really loved writing the ending;)! Oh, so I decided that not much harm can come from giving you all my tumblr so here it is, "kankris-girlfriend". Please don't be mean though! I hope you all like my story and please tell me if there are any errors! See you soon!)**

Your name is John Egbert and Music class is about start!

You walk into the moderately sized classroom with a large small on your face. The class is full of students who have already pulled out their instruments and are either beginning to set them up or have already started playing. After a quick scan of the room, you spot a large, unoccupied piano in the back beside a set of turntables. You look around the room. Is anyone going to play it? Surely someone else knows how? Lots of people know how to. Yet everyone is playing other instruments? A few girls in the front are chatting as they set up their flutes while a small group of girls and boys silently assembles their clarinets. Scattered about the room are a handful of students, all playing different instruments. And, through all of this, not a single student has even glanced at the piano.

A teacher stands at the front of the room, she's fiddling absentmindedly with a necklace that has a pendant of the cancer zodiac as she reads through a number of papers. You shrug your shoulders and decide to head over to the piano. No one has taken it yet and the class looks like everyone is here, so you're not taking it from anyone, right? Right. Quickly, you walk over to the piano, set your bag down beside it and sit down. You smile at the old piano, at its faded tape indicating the notes, at its worn keys, and at all of its old nicks and scratches. Sure, the piano is old, but, in your mind, it is beautiful nonetheless.

You rest your hands on the familiar keys, take a deep breath and begin to play. You don't really know what to play, so you string notes that you know sound nice together. Slowly, you don't even try to play, it feels as if your hands begin to melt into the keys, tapping and hitting here and there. The notes sound beautiful, all of your movements are graceful and its all putting the biggest smile on your face. Wait. The only thing you can hear is you. What happened to the girls chatting and the instruments playing? You slowly look up from the keys, your hands still moving across the keys, and your gaze is returned by a dozen more people. The whole class has stopped what they had previously been doing. The girls aren't chatting, the teacher isn't reading her papers and the only person left playing is you. Instead, everyone is just watching you. Your hands falter as a response to your surprise and the last key you played, a deep note, rings through the room.

The teacher stares incredulously at you before asking, "Who are you? That was beautiful." You spare a moment to decide whether or not the teacher knows sin language. Probably not, barely anyone else here knows it. Instead of signing to her, you grab your notebook out of your bag, write down that you are a new student along with your name and a thank you. With the class still staring at you as you get up to hand the note to her, you feel a bit of anxiety creep into your mind. Do they know that you're mute? Is that why they are staring? Did they not like your song? Was the teacher joking in saying that your music was beautiful?

No. You push those thoughts out of the way and confidently walk up to the teacher, handing her the note. She slowly pulls her gaze away from your face and reads it quickly before staring at you once again. "You're mute? Hmm. I've never had a mute student before. Oh gosh, sounded rude, sorry!You play piano?" She says as she smooths out the bottom of her blue dress. You nod at her and a smile blossoms across her face once you do so. "Beautiful! I almost wish I could force the students to play piano! I haven't had a student play piano, let alone be as good as you are at it, for who knows _how _long!" She exclaims as the students around the room fall back into their earlier actions. Music once again fills the room and you smile. This teacher really likes your music!

For the rest of the class, the teacher, Miss Serket you learned her name was, allowed you to play the piano. She had a smile plastered on her face the whole time you played! Now, you're packing away your blue note book as the bell has just rang. You swing the backpack over your shoulder, wave good bye to Miss Serket and walk out the door. Once you do so, you almost knock down a girl. You gasp and try to quickly sign an apology. The girl looks at you and grins. You recognize her immediately. "Oh, hi John! I didn't see you there, sorry!" Jade says. You smile and sign that it's okay. You're glad Jade can sign, it means that you can talk to at least one of your friends in your own language!

Jade signs to you as the two of you begin walking towards the front doors of the school. _Dave told me that we are having a movie and gaming day tomorrow! I'm so excited!_ You watch her hands and wonder how long she has been signing. All of her word's movements are perfect and precise, it's incredible, even your dad isn't that good. You move your hands into Jade's line of sight and reply, _I am too! I can't wait! _Jade smiles and glances at the wall to her right as the two of you continue walking. Her eyebrows shoot up and she looks at you guiltily. "Sorry John, I have to go right now! My cousin should be getting home right about now and I can't wait to see him! I'll see you tomorrow, bye John!" She says quickly before dashing out of the school.

Oh. Bye Jade. Can't really say it so you think it instead. You shrug your shoulders and quickly walk out of the school as well. As you walk out onto the yard of the school, you listen for any whistling wind. None. You hold your arm out to see if there is any wind. None. That sucks. Let's make some wind then. You readjust the straps on your backpack and look forward before running. You race through the school's yard and a small wind begins to form around you. Smiling, you begin to run faster. More wind flows by you. Loving the feeling, you run as fast as you can, now to the point of sprinting. The wind is now rushing past you and carrying scents within it. Trees, flowers, grass, frosting, le- wait. Frosting? You stop dead in your tracks. Looking around, you learn that you are directly in front of your house.

Your house already smells like cake from moving in, but not frosting. Well, not until now. You scowl. Is your dad baking _already_? No, this isn't right. If he was just baking _one_ thing, the smell wouldn't be this intense. How many things is he baking? You roll your eyes and walk up to the blue tinted house. As you do, the smell increases and deepens. Grimacing, you open the front door. The smell wafts past you as you walk into the kitchen. Your dad isn't making a single noise? What's going on? Did he step out of the house for a minute? You fully step into the kitchen and begin to look around. You are stopped before you can though. Suddenly, you are inhaling icing, a cupcake has been thrown at your face. What?! You quickly wipe frosting away from your eyes and look forward. Your dad and Jane stand in front of you, the two holding their sides as they erupt in laughter. "Oh gosh, John, that was hilarious! I missed you! Well, not with the cupcake I didn't!" Jane says in between laughs.

Your name is John Egbert and you are definitely going to get your sister back for this.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Heyo, an update! Basically just another filler before gaming day! I had a bit of time, so I decided to give you all a little chapter, sorry that it's pretty basic and boring. I tried to make it a little interesting by adding Karkat in it, but I'm really sorry that it isn't! I might be able to do another chapter on Sunday, if I have time. Oh! And to Thunderstorm-Thoughts, you made my day again for saying I'm one of your favorite writers. Thank you to everyone who reveiws! It really brings a smile to my face whenever you do and it's why I continue this story! I hope you like this and please tell me if there are any mistakes!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you can't really believe that Jane shoved a cupcake in your face.

Apart from that though, you're really excited she's home! You haven't seen her in a little while and you missed her quite a bit. That makes sense though, Jane has always been at your house with you until she started university. She never really left the house much when she was in high school, she didn't have many or any friends there. No, Jane had two good friends as far as you knew. Back when she was in grade ten, she apparently had a seriously major crush on one of them, Jake or something. Jane was heartbroken when she told him that she liked him and he didn't like her back. She baked _a lot_ for about a week after that.

Anyways, Jane Is home! Yay! Both her and your father know sign language, the minute they were told that you wouldn't be able to talk anymore, they started learning it. You ask them when she got home. Jane replies saying that your dad picked her up just this afternoon. She wreaks of frosting. You ask Jane what she is baking. Your dad replies for her, saying that the two of them are making cakes. Not just one, but three cakes. No reason for them though. You roll your eyes and Jane glares at you.

The three of you talk for a couple of hours, asking how Jane's flight was, about the weather, ecetera. You sit at the table talking with them as they continue baking. Around six pm, the oven goes off and you and Jane set the table as your father lays out dinner. After the three of you finish eating dinner and the cookies that the Jane and your father had made for dessert, it's almost eight pm. You ask your dad for permission to spend tomorrow at Rose's house. He says yes, but only if you bring a cake with you. Reluctantly, you agree. Why do you _have_ to bring a cake? Who even knows. You then let the two get back to their baking as you head upstairs, to your room.

After closing the door to your room, you sit at your desk and set your bag down beside it. Absentmindedly, you roll your head to either side, cracking your neck and then you lace your fingers together and stretch your arms over your head. You sit in silence for a little while, thoughts running through your head and try to find something to do. There's really nothing to do. You sigh. Might as well go to bed and get a good nights sleep so you will be wide awake for tomorrow's big day!

Deciding on going to bed, you take off your shirt and pull out a pair of ghost busters pyjama pants from your dresser. As you swap your cargo shorts with the awesome pyjama pants, a slip of paper falls out of one of your pockets. You quickly change and then pick up the folded paper, full of curiosity. Unfolding it, you see an unfamiliar handwriting scrawled across it. _Karkat – carcinoGeneticisit._ Oh yeah. Karkat, the shouty boy. Better add him on pesterchum now, less you forget to later.

You sit back at your desk again and load up your computer. As it starts up, your train of thought runs wild before setting nicely on the thought of relay. You really love running. Don't track runners have to go to competitions or whatever they're called? If so, would your friends come and watch? You hope so. A whirring noise emits from your computer, drawing your attention back to it. The thing has finally loaded up, so you click the pesterchum icon on your screen. The site pops up and you enter the _search chums _bar, looking for Karkats chum handle. One name pops up and you send it a chum request. There, all done! That wasn't bad. You're about to exit the site when your chum list flashes. carcinoGeneticist has added you. That was fast.

**carcinoGeneticist began pestering ectoBiologist at 9:01 p.m.**

**CG: **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**EB:** john, from gym class?

**EB: **you gave me your pesterchum handle, remember?

**CG:** SHIT, YOU'RE RIGHT.

**EB: **is that a good or a bad thing?

**CG:** WELL, CONSIDERING THAT YOU WERE HALFWAY FUCKING DECENT TO TALK TO DURING CLASS, I SUPPOSE IT IS A GOOD THING.

**CG:** FUCK.

**CG: ** TECHNICALLY, WE DIDN'T FUCKING TALK. MUTE AS SHIT.

**EB:** yeah, i kinda knew i was mute

**CG:** SHUT UP AND FUCK YOU.

For almost an hour, shouty Karkat and you continue talking about, in all honesty, nothing before you head off to bed.

At quarter after nine on Saturday, you wake up. Yes! Today is the movie and gaming day! Yay! A grumbling emits from your stomach. Probably should go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast. You grab your glasses and phone off of your nightstand and then walk downstairs, only to find a note from Jane on the fridge.

_John, Dad and I went out to get some more Betty Crocker cake mix. There's some banana bread for breakfast if you want it. Have fun at Rose's! _

_ Jane_

_P.S. Don't forget the cake!_

You roll your eyes at the ending of the note. Yes, because no movie/gaming day would be complete without cake. Obviously. Seeing the mentioned banana bread on the counter, you grab a slice and then lather the warm piece of bread with butter. You feel your stomach about to growl, so you scarf down the slice of bread in avoidance. Out of all the things that Jane bakes, her banana bread is probably your favourite.

You head back upstairs to your room and decide to start getting ready to head over to Rose's house. Now the big question apparent to many girls and guys alike; what to wear? You would usually wear your green ghost shirt, but you wore that two days ago. Should you wear a pair of jeans? Is it too hot out for that? Should you text Dave to see what he's wearing? No, that would be weird. Wait! What would Dave say of your outfit? Okay, let's hold up a second. Why are we worrying so much about our outfit and what Dave will say? Nope. You shake your head before pulling a pair of beige cargo shorts and a white tee-shirt with blue shoulders out of your dresser and change into them. As a precaution, you grab a bag from your bottom drawer and put a pair of pyjamas in it.

You walk downstairs into the kitchen and pull the cake out of the fridge. Stupid cake. Might as well bring it though, there would be hell to pay if Jane found out you ignored it or threw it off a bridge or something. You are about to walk out the door when a thought hits you. You have absolutely _no_ idea where Rose lives. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you pester Rose and ask her for her address. Dumb move there, kinda glad no one was here to witness that. As you wait for a reply, you walk into the bathroom and attempt to fix your hair. By the time Rose replies, you have made no progress on it. Shrugging your shoulders at that, you walk back to the kitchen, grab the cake and head out the door.

Your name is John Egbert and you are completely ecstatic for your movie and gaming day today!


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Update time! So, I'm dividing movie/gaming day into two or three parts, I'm not too sure yet. This is my longest chapter yet and I had to include everything because I can't help it, sorry. I love going through the reviews of this and seeing people quoting parts of my story, it's so cute! A very, very special thanks to TH4TON3GUY for helping me with ideas for this chapter and the next! Please tell me if there are any mistakes and I really hope you all like this chapter!)**

Your name is Dave Strider and you definitely are blasting your music.

Rose keeps glancing over at you with a sour look on her face. Screw her, it's your truck. This morning, she woke you up at six-thirty _a.m. _Dave Strider does not wake up at six-thirty. Or seven. Or seven-thirty. Every morning, you wake up at ten to eight and school starts at eight ten. Six-_godamn_-thirty is too early. Rose's excuse was some shit along the lines of "you didn't do your homework last night and your rapping kept me up all night, so yes, I am waking you up at six-thirty.". The worst part is that she woke you up by throwing a ball of yarn at your face. _A ball of yarn_. Screw her. You are definitely going to blast your music.

You continue driving with just a small air of arrogance about you while Rose looks as though she might murder you if the drive takes much longer. Luckily for you, it doesn't. Within five minutes, you are at the Lalonde house. Rose and you both hop out of the car in a single fluent motion before the two of you walk up the house together. Once inside, you head straight for your room but are stopped when Roxy walks right into you. "Davey! Guess what! The totally girl cute, ahem, cute girl! The one I room with? She has a brother your age! He's reeeeally cute! You should meet him, wonk wonk nudge nudge!" She slurs. What the hell did she even say? Something about her roommate having a cute brother your age and dating, you think. You just ignore her and Roxy just walks off happily, most likely in search of a martini glass.

Continuing your walk to your room, you hear music faintly emitting from one of the doors on the other end of the hall. Dirk's room maybe? Shit. You better talk to him about tomorrow. And by talk to him, you mean tell him to get the fuck out of the house. You roll your eyes beneath your shades and walk over to his door before knocking loudly upon it. "What do you want?" Dirk shouts over the music. "House is on fire, just wanted to tell you. What the hell do you think I want? Open the door, asshole." You retort. Idiot. You hear him grumble something and a lot of shuffling around before he finally opens the door. "What." He repeats. "Tomorrow, Jade and John are coming over, so don't be a complete dick like you always are." You reply. "When am I _ever_ a complete dick? Never. Anyways, you don't need to worry about me, lil man, Jane's in town, so Rox and I are hanging out with her tomorrow." He says with a smug expression before he shuts the door on you. Jerk. At least he isn't going to be here tomorrow though. You shrug your shoulders, deeming today an accomplishment even though you didn't do shit and you walk to your room.

Entering the room, you throw your bag on your bed and start up your laptop. Friday night and you have nothing to do. Great. You log onto pesterchum, hoping someone decent is online. Nope. Jade's offline, John's offline, Terezi's offline, Karkat's offline, even Rose who is in the room beside yours is offline. Great. Glancing at the time, you see that its 4:37. Technically, its to early to go to sleep. Shit, might as well update SBAHJ. On your laptop, you open up a browser and load up your blog. Then, you open up MSPaint. Tonight won't be _that_ bad now.

The hours flew by quickly, with only a couple of interruptions. Until 8, you were updating SBAHJ, much to the excitement of your fans. At 8, either Dirk or Roxy ordered pizza, you're not sure who, but you're damn grateful for it. Pizza is rad. Rose, Roxy, Dirk and you spent a couple of hours playing call of duty, which Roxy and Rose are actually incredible at. Of course, not as good as you and Bro. Now, it's quarter to 11 and you are in your room. Fuck, probably should go to sleep. You slip off everything except your boxers and crawl under your covers.

You wake up at eleven fifteen on Saturday because Rose is banging at your closed door. You grumble loudly before shouting "What?" at her. The banging stops and she speaks clearly and loudly, "John is here. _Hopefully_, you look presentable. What?! John's here?! What! You jump out of bed and can hear Rose giggle at the door before she walks away. You grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a your broken record tee shirt out of your dresser before slipping them on. As you fix your hair, you grab your shades off of your nightstand and put them on. There, all done.

Casually, you walk out of your room and into the living room. The living room holds only one other occupant, Rose, who is curled up on the couch, reading a book that has a title you wouldn't even know how to pronounce. No John. "Good morning, David." Rose says cheerfully without looking up from her book. "No one is here I'm guessing. You were just being a sick person and woke me up before noon, weren't you?" You say, some anger underlining the words. She just nods at you and smirks. Great. "John _did_ text me though, asking where we live, so I believe he will be on his way soon." Rose offers. You roll your eyes at her and walk back to your room. Having nothing to do for who knows how long, you go back on your blog and put headphones on, listening to some music you made a while back.

Halfway through a drawing of a bottle of aj, someone taps your shoulder, _almost_ causing you to jump. You didn't jump, of course, because obviously, you're a Strider and Strider's don't get scared. Instead of jumping, you mess up your bottle of aj, which now possess a large black line through it. You turn around, fully expecting to see Rose, but are instead met with a gorgeous pair of blue eyes. You lose your train of thought and just stare into the eyes, getting lost in them, for what seems to be a full minute. The owner of the eyes finally waves a hand in front of your shades, snapping you back to reality. Oh, hey, it's John. "Sup." You say as a cover up for your staring. Was he even able to see you staring? You _are_ wearing your shades, so probably not.

He pulls his ever apparent blue notebook out of who knows where and writes in it, only to hold it up so you can see what he wrote afterwards. _What were you doing? _So he _did _notice that you were lost in his eyes, just probably not that you were staring at his eyes. "I wasn't doing anything, you interrupted my drawing." You reply. Why is he even in your room? How long has he been in here? Hopefully not that long. Before he can write a reply, you pull off your headphones and say "Why are you in my room? No one gets to go in my room without being invited. It's like that vampire thing, you know, how vampires can't enter a house without an invitation. It's like that. Come on, let's go to the living room.". John looks confused, but follows you as you walk out of your room and into the living room. Rose is setting up some type of game and Jade is in the kitchen, probably making popcorn, seeing as she's holding a bowl and leaning against the counter beside the microwave.

"What game are we playing?" You ask Rose as you hop over the couch and sit on it. "Jade thought it would be fun to play some Mario Kart." She replies. "Fun? Jade, I think you're mixing up fun with bad. Screw it, let's play some Mario kart." You joke. The television screen flashes a loading screen before Mario races across it. Rose walks over to the couch that you aren't on, sits down on it and sets down two controllers beside her. "We only have two controllers, so this will have to be a competition of two people at a time. Since the two of you weren't in the room, Jade and I are going first." She explains as John sits down on the same couch as you. The microwave beeps, causing John to jump and you to smirk at him. Jade yanks the microwave door open, takes the popcorn out and empties the bag into the bowl in her hands, leaving the empty popcorn bag on the counter as she walks over to the living room. She sets the popcorn on the table and sits down with Rose, picking up her controller as she does so.

The two girls start their game and, within a couple of minutes, Jade wins the round. Rose walks over to you and hands you her controller while Jade throws hers over to John, emitting a frightened squeal from him. He then scowls cutely at her before picking up the controller. The two of you then play a round in which you win, causing John to frown at you and stick out his tongue. You reply by throwing your controller at him. "Geez, we need to play as well! Stop flirting and hand me a controller!" Jade says as her and John start a round.

Seven rounds and three bags of popcorn later, you have won first place in every race you've played. You beat John once more by surpassing him right at the finsish line, moving him from first place to second. "Jesus, are any of you trying? That's the fifth time I've won!" You brag. Yeah, you've been rubbing your victory in everyone's faces this whole time, but, ehh, it doesn't matter. "King Dave." You smirk. John hands his controller over to Rose and she sets up another round for the two of you.

You easily win the first two races against her and continue to brag through it. As the third race starts, Jade pipes up, "John! Distract him! Let Rose win!". From the corner of your eye, you see John look at you curiously before he grins. "Don't even think about it, Egdork." You warn, turning your attention back to the screen as someone shoots a shell at you. "Do it John!" Jade yells. From beside you, you can hear shuffling, but seeing as Yoshi is trying to pass you, you don't pay attention to it. Suddenly, John jumps over to you and grabs your right arm, causing you to turn. You attempt to shake him off, eyes still glued to the screen, when he climbs onto your lap, facing you. "Not cool John." You manage to say, trying to peer around him. "Great job, John!" Jade says as she begins to laugh hysterically. John is sitting in your lap. _Normally_, this would be cute, but, considering the fact that Yoshi just passed you, it's not. You sit up straighter and look over John and see Rose attempting to pass you. You turn you kart towards hers and knock her, keeping your second place position.

"John! Try again!" Rose shouts over Jade's laughter. John stays sitting in your lap and you try to knock him off. Instead of falling off, John places his arms so that his elbows are resting on your shoulders and against your neck, while his fingers are laced behind your head. The only thing in your line of view is his face, grinning like a dork. Your breath catches for a moment. The way the two of you fit together oh so nicely is perfect. John's smile is perfect. John's eyes are perfect. He's perfect. Everything is perfect.

"Aha!" Rose yells, bringing you back to reality and out of John's eyes. Your breath comes back to you and you look beside John. Rose has passed you and got first place whereas you are last place. You look back to the boy in your lap and scold him, "Damn it John. I was going to win that.". John grins at you and rolls his eyes. Suddenly, you hear the other girls and you and John both turn to see them. Rose erupts into a fit of giggles while Jade begins holding her stomach and crying from laughter. "John, I think you did a wonderful job of distracting Dave." Rose says between giggles. John looks back at you, pink dusting his cheeks.

Your name is Dave Strider and, right now, everything is perfect to you.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Hey! I'm sorry, I tried to get this finished for Monday or Tuesday, but I had a lot of assignments due this week, so I couldn't! Anyways, update! JohnDave fluff, sort of. This is definitely going to have at least one more chapter on movie/gaming day! Another very special thanks to TH4TON3GUY for helping me write this chapter! Now, to the movie portion of Saturday!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you're sitting in Dave's lap.

It's not like that though! You wish you could talk so you could tell Jade and Rose that it's not like that! They both told you to distract Dave, how else would you? You tried to grab his controller, but that did nothing, so you sat in his lap and blocked his line of view. That didn't work though, because he stated to look over you. Even sitting down, he's taller than you. So, you tried to hold his head and place and not let his neck move by putting your arms around them! You _are_ blushing, but only because you're embarrassed, not because of how perfectly you and Dave fit together. Obviously. Rose won, so you don't really get why the two are laughing at you. You did what _they_ said. God, you wish you could tell them that.

You feel your cheeks heat up even more as you unlace your fingers and crawl off Dave's lap only to sit beside him. Jade's laughter pulls down to giggles. Rose reaches for a handful of popcorn and she tries to stifle her giggles. "Why don't we watch a movie or some shit now?" Dave asks. You nod and Rose agrees. Jade gets up to make some more popcorn. "Can I pick the first movie?" Jade calls out. "That is fine with me." Rose says. You hear Jade start the microwave before she walks back into the living room and kneels by the television. Within a couple of minutes, Rose is bringing the freshly made popcorn into the room and the four of you are watching Lara Croft. "Jake and I watched this when we were younger, I think it's his favourite." She explains. Lara Croft? It doesn't have Nic Cage in it...You sigh, grab a handful of popcorn and lean back in your seat.

The movie continues playing and, within twenty minutes, you're lost already. And a little bored, but, being polite, you try not to show it. Dave on the other hand, doesn't care and shows his boredom. He starts making comments about the movie and the setting, asking all sorts of questions and criticizing things in it. "What is even with her outfit? I mean, grey tank top and the shortest shorts. I can definitely see who this movie was targeted towards. Where even _are_ they? Are they in a jungle? Are they in a cafe? Are they in New York? I'm lost. This movie doesn't make sense." Dave complains. "It would make sense if you actually paid attention to it." Jade replies. Bored with the movie, you look around the room. It's really purple. You look over at the couch the girls are on. Jade is completely focused on the movie and eating popcorn. Rose is fiddling with some knitted blanket and is looking down at her phone. You sigh once again. Looking at the screen, you have absolutely no idea what Lara is doing. You look over to Dave. He actually looks really intent on the movie, regardless of how often he has been dissing it. It's kinda cute how focused he is on it.

You grab a handful of popcorn and throw a piece at Dave's face. His focus on the movie is lost and he turns to you, frowns slightly, and grabs a handful of popcorn for himself. He throws a piece back at you. No way Dave is going to win this. You throw another back at him in retaliation. He throws one back. Nope. Not happening Dave. You throw a piece of popcorn back and it hits off of his shades. He frowns a little and reaches for another handful of popcorn. Perfect. You grin even more and aim your handful of popcorn at Dave. Before he can really react, you throw the handful at him. Popcorn lands in Dave's hair, on his shirt, on his lap and a few more bonk off of his shades. For the next hour, throw popcorn at Dave, eating some every once in a while, attempt to avoid Dave throwing popcorn at you and try to make some sense of the movie. Finally, it ends.

"I think, because I lost the most games, I should get to pick the next movie." Rose announces. "Works with me." Jade says over her shoulder as she leaves the room, probably to make some more popcorn. "As long as it is not any type of sappy chick flick, I'm game." Dave replies. You smile at her and nod. Dave taps on your shoulder and you turn to him. "Do you want a drink?" He asks. You nod. "I think we _might_ have some pepsi even though it's nasty. Want it?" He says. Pepsi isn't nasty! It's the best! As a plus, it's blue! Favourite colour! You nod anyways, but you roll your eyes at him. Dave gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

Rose turns around from her spot in front of the television and raises an eyebrow at you. What? You show your confusion to her and she just smiles before standing up. Clearing her throat, she says, "I picked a movie. We are watching Grimoire.". Grimoire? What is that? "What the hell is that?" Dave yells from the kitchen. Rose rolls her eyes before calling back, "It's a horror movie about magic and demons.". Oh. Horror. You aren't the _best_ with horror. More like the worst. Definitely the worst. Maybe you should get something to hide your face in. Just in case. You walk over to the couch Rose and Jade have been using and pick up Rose's blanket, showing it to her. "Oh, would you like to use one?" She asks and you nod. Rose leaves the room for a minute, but walks back into the room, bringing another blanket with her and hands it to you. You place your hand on your chin, palm inwards and then arch it outwards, the sign for _thank you_. "You are welcome." She replies as she grabs the television remote.

You walk back over to your couch, sit down and snuggle in the blanket. Wow, it's actually _really_ soft! And it's blue! Okay, so not totally blue. It's blue _and_ red. It's still really soft though. The microwave in the kitchen dings, startling you for the second time this evening. After a minute, Jade walks back into the living room with two bowls of popcorn in her arms. She gives one to Rose and then hands one to you. "I thought it would be easier to make two bags of popcorn, one for each couch. Plus, now Rose and I won't have to worry about you and Dave starting to throw popcorn. Again." She explains with an air of annoyance in her voice as she sits down, beside Rose. Dave returns to the room, somehow carrying four drinks and not spilling a single one. He hands Rose one and then Jade one, still without spilling a single drop. You _probably _couldn't do that. Probably? Nah, you _can't_ do that. Dave looks at you and hands you your glass as he says, "Pepsi for the dork.". Pepsi rocks. Coke sucks, why doesn't he get that. The topic of drinks is really recurring, that's a little weird and annoying.

Dave sits down on the cushion beside you as Rose starts the movie. You take a sip of your drink and begin to watch the movie. Within fifteen minutes, you're having trouble following what's happening. There's a person with grey skin and white hair who speaks in the garbled way and this grey smoke follows them around. The movie is really dark as well. Literally. Most of it is in blacks and greys. Huh, where did Rose even find this movie. A blonde girl walks on screen and starts walking down the hallway of her house. A misshapen shadow then falls on her and, apparently unbeknownst to her, a low hissing emits from the screen. You breathe a sharp intake of breath as the shadow follows her and the hissing gets louder. You hear a bit of shuffling beside you and turn to see that Dave is trying to pull some of your blanket to himself. Why doesn't he just move over and sit next to you? You tilt your head at him and then pat the space beside you, trying to tell him to just sit beside you. Apparently, Dave gets it because he moves and sits in the space your hand was just on.

Once he is beside you, Dave turns to you and whispers, "Its really freakin cold.". The movie is scary and there is popcorn everywhere, but the room isn't cold? Maybe it is and you just don't realize it, you are snuggled beneath a blanket. You offer Dave a smile and you could have sworn he nodded his head, ever so slightly. You face the movie once again. The girl is no longer in the hallway, instead the grey skinned girl is back on screen, speaking to someone in her garbled tones. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream emits from the person the women is talking to you. You were _not_ expecting that! You let out a high pitched noise that could only be classified as something alike to a scream and then you wrap your arms around Dave before you bury your head in his chest. That was terrifying and you don't even know what's going on! You aren't really used to loud noises coming from people...Sure, blenders and mixers and music blaring is fine, but when someone is actually making the noise right there, that's different. After a few moments, Dave reassuringly lays his right arm across you and holds you tightly. In an attempt to calm yourself down, you listen to the steady beat of Dave's heart. Is it fast? No, you're probably imagining that.

After a couple of minutes of listening to Dave's heartbeat, you take a deep breath and look up at him. He's looking back at you and you can see concern etched into his face. "I think that the movie is better now. Are you okay?" He asks, his voice full of genuine concern. You nod slightly. "Do you want to move?" He whispers. You shake your head. No, Dave is comfy and that movie is scary. Dave replies with an "Okay." before he repositions the blanket comfortably around the two of you. You and Dave sit like that for a while. Every time a scary part played on the movie, Dave squeezes you reassuringly. It's nice. You feel safe. You feel safe with Dave. You begin to smile at this, but you're face contorts into a look of fear and confusion when you feel a hand gently fall on your head. It's Dave. Why is it Dave? What? Dave then begins to play with your hair. It actually feels kinda nice, his hand running through your hair. Kinda? It feels really nice and its rather comforting. You smile happily and close your eyes, listening to Dave's heartbeat once more.

Your name is John Egbert and you feel safe cuddling with Dave.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Hey, another update! Yay! So, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last two, but that was mainly because I wasn't really sure how to write the time lapses in this. Oh, and just a heads up, Dave is right in this chapter when he says that Rose and Jade were the ones who did it. There will possibly be two more chapters on Sunday's events? Not sure. I'm writing these as I go. Hopefully, you all like the JohnDave fluff I'm trying to write. See you soon!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you are falling asleep.

That's okay though, Jade fell asleep a half an hour ago and Rose is just texting someone. You don't even know if Dave is paying attention to the movie anymore. Not that you care though, he's still playing with your hair. You're happy and tired. After a couple of minutes, you see Rose shut off her phone and roll over on the couch. Both girls are asleep. What time is it anyways? Late. That's what time it is.

Dave mumbles into your hair, but what ever he said is inaudible to you. You make a high pitched, quizzical noise, trying to get him to repeat. He seems to understand and does repeat, "I'm tired.". So are you. You nod in agreement. Dave then surprises you by leaning down on his side, dragging you with him, until the two of you are lying down on the couch. The position you two are in isn't as comfortable as when you two were sitting up, so Dave and you move around a little, in an attempt to get comfortable. After a minute, you and Dave somehow shifted into a comfy position. You are lying on the edge of the couch, with your knees bent towards the back of the couch. Dave is behind you, mirroring your position, except he lazily has one of his arms thrown over top of you, pulling you closer to him. Smiling tiredly, you drift off to sleep, spooning with Dave.

Hours later, hushed voices wake you. They aren't loud enough to bring you back to conscious though, no, you are left with the blurriness that sleep leaves after you wake up. You can't make out what the voices are saying, they are too quiet for you to be able to., but you can hear girlish giggles emitting from the unknown people. You _do_ feel someone grab your arm and rest it on something in front of you. After a few more giggles, you feel an arm placed on your waist. Then, your head is moved forward carefully until you feel and hear someone else's light breathing. Seemingly pleased with how you are lying, the giggling voices spoke once more, "How long do you think before they notice?" and "I don't know, John seems pretty knocked out, so I think Dave will wake up first and notice, but it might be in a couple of hours.". What? No, you are _way_ too tired to deal with this right now. You snuggle closer to the object in front of you and, as sleep takes you once more, you decide to deal with all of this when you wake up later on.

A half an hour later, someone is trying to wake you up. They nudge your side. You groan, its too early too wake up. "John." A familiar voice says. Can't they just let you sleep a little longer? The person nudges your side again. You groan once again and open your eyes slightly. In front of you is Dave. And, by in front of you, you mean, about ten centimetres away from your face is Dave's. "John, you're up." He says. You nod, still gathering your bearings. Why is Dave so close? You look and see the position the two of you are lying in. One of Dave's arms is lying on your waist, while your left arm is resting on Dave's side, the two of you in a tight embrace, with your faces nearly a decimetre apart. Oh. How did this happen? You blush at your position.

"John, I'm fairly positive that Rose and Jade did this, but I'm to fucking tired to deal with them right now. And, uh, anyways, its really cold and you're really comfy and warm, so can we sleep like this for a little bit longer?" He whispers. You can not tell if it is just because you are tired, but it looks like Dave is blushing. You realize that, at some point last night, he took off his shades and now his eyes are closed. That's okay with you though, it gives you a chance to study the adorable freckles on his face without him making a joke out of it or having you look like a stalker. In all honesty, his freckles are really cute. It's hard to see them from far away, but up close, they look perfect. Wait! Dave _is not_ wearing his shades! You can see his eyes, if he only opens them. You are dying to know what colour his eyes are!

You move your arm from his side and tap his cheek, trying to get him to open his eyes. It doesn't work. Instead, Dave just whines "Joooohn", dragging out the syllable. You sigh. Why won't he open his eyes? You tap on his cheek again, earning you another whine from him. Your vision is blurry, so Jade and Rose must have taken your glasses off at some point, probably while they were placing you in this position. Dave is probably not going to open his eyes because he probably knows that you'll see them. Maybe that is a good thing though, you aren't wearing your glasses, so, even if Dave did open up his eyes, you wouldn't be able to see them clearly, just the colour. Sure, seeing Dave's eye colour is something rather really important to you, but you want to be able to see every detail of his eyes, not just the colour. Yes, you have decided that it _is_ a good thing that Dave is not going to open his eyes up and you do not really care how dorky your explanation sounds. Yeah, if Dave heard your explanation, he would definitely call it dorky. This is one of the very few times that you like being mute.

Oh. You never answered Dave. You probably should, just to be nice. Dave is really comfy. And, you are really tired still. Sleeping for a little while longer like this wouldn't hurt. How should you respond, though? You can't write something down, that would involve getting up. Dave doesn't know any sign language, so that won't work either. Even nodding to Dave won't work because he is refusing to open his eyes! Hmm. Wait, an idea! As a responding "Yes", you snuggle in closer to Dave, resting your forehead on his. Dave is warm and comfy. You like it. Looking down, you realize that Dave must understand your response because he is smirking slightly and then he tightens his grip on you. You and Dave are just bros snuggling together because, hey, Dave is comfy and warm and it is _really_ nice! There isn't any other reason, right?

Your name is John Egbert and you are happily snuggling with Dave.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Update time! I have a couple of quick things to say! One, Dave _will_ show John his eyes in a couple of chapters, I have that planned for a specific time. Two, Sorry for any errors there might be. Three, I won't be able to update all next week, I'm heading out of town and can't bring any electronics with me, sorry. Hope you like this chapter though!)**

Your name is Dave Strider and you are waking up for the second time today.

Earlier, you woke up and, holy shit, you found John and yourself in a tight and comfy embrace. The two of you sure as hell didn't fall asleep like that and yeah, people _do_ move around in there sleep, but you are fairly positive that that was Rose and Jade's doings. You _might_ just thank Rose later on today, once Jade and John have left. Actually, better not. She'll have that look on her face and will definitely hold this over you for who knows how long. You felt bad though, does John even like you like that? You aren't sure. That's why you woke him up to see if he wanted to get up. As an excuse, you blamed waking him up on asking if you two could stay in this position and sleep for a bit longer. Striders don't like to make people do what they don't want to do. John didn't answer you for a couple of minutes though and he tapped on your cheeks a couple of times. Was he trying to make you open your eyes? There was no way in hell you were going to do that, you were extra careful not to. Could you imagine if you woke up John only to have him stare at your ugly red eyes? No sir, that was not going to happen. John seemed to have finally made a decision when he moved closer and snuggled with you. That was adorable. You smirked at him before tightening you grip on him a little. After that, the two of you fell asleep once more.

Now, you are awake once more. And stuck in the horrible dilemma of having to wake up John once more. The aroma of pizza was what woke you up, so that means that Rose or Jade probably ordered some. If it was Rose, then that would mean it is lunch time. You are really hungry and craving pizza now, but you can't get up because you are pinned between the couch and the cute Egdork. You would have easily woken him up when you did, but you have a problem. Your shades are on the table. The table is far away enough that you can't reach them. This would mean that if you woke up John, you'd most likely have to open your eyes this time. Shit, you forgot to learn sign language. Maybe you could work on that later today? Wait, that is not the problem to deal with right now. Technically though, it's a sublet of the problem. Nope. No one cares about sign language at this moment, let's get this train of thought back on track.

Ahh, screw it. Not going to open your eyes, but you are going to wake John up. You nudge John. ''John,'' you say in a sing song voice, ''Wakey, wakey! There's is pizza in the kitchen and I want some.''. John does nothing, so you nudge him again. Nothing. You nudge him just a _littler_ harder this time. Only, apparently, John was _very _close to the edge of the couch and you just nudged him off of it. Oh. Well, at least that woke him up. In one fluent motion, you sit up on the couch, grab your shades off of the table and put them on. Meanwhile, the blue eyed beaut on the floor looks _really_ confused. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." You smirk at him. John stares at you in confusion.

Jade walks into the room and looks as though she is about to announce something when she spots John sitting on the floor. "John? What are you doing down there? No wait, Dave. Did you push John off the couch?" She asks as she places her hands on her hips and gains a stern look on her face. "While, I was trying to wake him up. That didn't go every well. I _might_ have nudged him off the bed. Might have, no proof that I did though." You say as you shrug your shoulders. Jade smiles and then replies, "Good. You two have been asleep way too long. It's already noon and Rose ordered some pizza, which has just arrived, so Lunch Time everyone!". John scowls at Jade's back as she walks away. "Oh shut it. Your fault for being so clumsy." You say to John as you help him up off the ground. John rolls his eyes at you, but stands up nonetheless. He grabs his glasses off the table and puts them on as the two of you walk into the kitchen, the smell of pizza too enticing to think about anything else.

Rose and Jade are both in the kitchen already, Rose pouring drinks while Jade rustles up a few napkins. Four pizza boxes are lying on the counter beside the sink. "What type of pizzas did you two get?" You ask. "I got us two deluxe, one cheese and one pepperoni pizza." Rose replies as she picks up two of the four now filled glasses. Jegus, if she wasn't so annoying, you could marry that girl. Well, if she wasn't so annoying and if you were into girls. Rose walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Shortly after her, Jade, John and you follow with the napkins, pizzas and last two drinks in hand.

Jade and yourself dive into the food once it's set down, while Rose and John wait for you two to finish. Oh well, their loss for being polite. While waiting, John stands up and grabs his blue notebook off of an end table and writes down in it. He then walks back over to the couch and hands you the book. _I didn't get to pick a movie last night. Can I now? I brought one with me!_ You vocalize John's note to Rose and Jade. The two girls decide that he can choose it and you agree with them. A goofy grin spreads across John's face and you feel that you have just made a terrible mistake. John walks over to the end table his notebook was at and picks up a DVD case. Oh gog, you can read the movie's title from over here. You groan. Rose and Jade look at you curiously at you. John giggles breathily.

Your name is Dave Strider and, damn it, John is making all of you watch Con Air.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Okay, so I lied. I decided that, since I messed around with the first two chapters last night, to write another one quickly so that this is back up to 18 chapters long. Please tell me if there are any mistakes within it, I didn't have time to proofread it, sorry! Now I won't update again this week. Hope you all like this! See you in a little while!)**

Your name is John Egbert and you are definitely making Dave watch Con Air.

It _is_ the best movie in existence. It has Nic Cage in it! How can it not be the best? The ending is incredible as well! You've reenacted the last scene so many times, you know it word for word. It is the _best___movie in existence! While, it is the best movie in existence to you. Dave looks really pissed off and the movie is only in the title screen. Rose and Jade don't seem to know what is going on. You shrug your shoulders, who cares? You are watching Con Air with your friends. Grabbing the remote, you start the movie and sit down beside an annoyed Dave.

Okay, so maybe making Dave watch this movie is a form of revenge, but hey, he pushed you off the couch this morning! Rude. Dave groans loudly for the second time. You ignore him. After fifteen minutes of the movie, Dave looks over at you and begins complaining. "John, this movie makes no sense. What is he even doing? Why is he going to jail? The dude was attacking his wife. That doesn't make sense. Drunk dead dude should be in jail. Or, graveyard jail." Dave rambles. You ignore him once more. Can't he see this is the best movie ever? After a little bit, Dave stops complaining and the four of you watch the rest of the movie in silence.

Oh god, the plane just crashed on the strip! It's almost your favourite part! You watch the movie, somehow even more focused on it know than earlier. Nic Cage walks down the strip and spots the two blondes, Casey and his wife Tricia! You tap Dave's arm rapidly and point to the screen. "Whoa man, calm down." Dave says and you swat his arm in response. He apparently understood that you wanted him to watch this part though, he is watching the screen curiously now. You smile as the movie's ending scene plays through. The screen then turns black and credits appear. The best movie ever is over.

You look over to Dave. He looks confused. You look over to Rose and Jade. Neither of them seem to have been watching. You sigh, a little crestfallen. Well, at least you watched it and liked it. Rose and Jade don't seem to have noticed that the movies over. Maybe you should alert them that it is? As you are about to, Dave leans over to you and whispers, "The movie wasn't that bad. Just confusing as shit.". A wide smile spreads across your face. At least Dave sorta liked it. Turning over to Rose and Jade once more, you see Rose giggle quietly. She makes eye contact with you and her face shows off a knowing look. Did she hear Dave? How? You barely were able to hear what he said.

"Oh!" Jade exclaims. You look over at her while Rose and Dave do the same. "It's already quarter to two! I have to leave soon! John, would you like a ride home?" She explains. You nod, that would be nice. The time passed fairly quickly, wow! Rose clears her throat before speaking, "Before the two of you leave, I have a question. Halloween is next weekend. Shall the four of us go together? Or does anyone have other plans?". Oh gosh! You almost forgot about Halloween! It would be so much fun to go with Dave, Rose and Jade! You nod excitedly towards Rose. Dave and Jade both agree to go as a group. "Then it's settled. Next weekend, us four will go trick or treating!" Rose says.

Jade leaves the room, presumably to gather her things. You do the same. It's too bad you have to go, but Rose, Jade and Dave probably have some homework to do before school tomorrow and you want to go over a few sheets the teachers gave you, so you have to go. This weekend was really fun though. Rose begins clearing the coffee table of all the empty glasses when Jade walks back into the room, now sporting her bright green backpack. "Ready to go John?" Jade asks. You nod a yes to her. Jade says good bye to Rose and Dave, while you wave a good bye to them before the two of you head out the door.

Jade's car is like her backpack, bright green. You should have known. The car causes you to smile. Gosh, everything about that girl is bright green. Isn't green a happy colour? That seems fit though. Jade is a happy person and green is a happy colour. The two of you climb into the car and you pull out your blue notebook, writing your address on it before showing it to Jade. She nods and starts the car. After a few minutes of listening to the radio in Jade's car, your phone buzzes. You dig the phone out of your pocket. Dave pestered you seven times. Already? You haven't been gone ten minutes! Confused, you unlock your phone and open up Pesterchum.

**turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 1:53 p.m.**

**TG: **john

**TG:** john how can you hate cake

**TG:** this one you brought is heaven

**TG: **how can you hate cake after growing up eating this

**TG:** are you insane

**TG:** john you are insane for hating this

**TG: **this cake is really good

You roll your eyes at the messages. You almost had forgotten you brought a cake over. Maybe Rose forgot too.

Your name is John Egbert and next weekend, you are going trick or treating with your three best friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Hi, I am so sorry! Last week, I was away at camp and when I got back, I got sick! I slept almost nonstop for a couple of days, so I wasn't able to write this. I'm also sorry for what's going to start happening in the next few chapters. Hey, what's a story without drama? A lifeless old tale, that's what it is. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. Each and every single one brightens my day and I absolutely love it. See you soon!)**

Your name is John Egbert and Jade just dropped you off at your house.

As her bright green car pulls out of your driveway, you wave good bye to her and then walk inside your house. The house still smells like icing, but Jane and your Dad are nowhere in sight. That's weird? Wait. Last time this happened, a cupcake got shoved in your face. You cautiously walk into the kitchen, your eyes alert for any flying pastries. Nothing. The only thing here is another note on the table, You walk over to the table and read it. _Dear Son, Jane is out with some of her friends and I got called in to work. We both will be home later on tonight. -Dad._ Oh. Great! You can do some homework peacefully now, without any fear of cake being shoved in your face. Grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge, you walk upstairs and begin working on your homework.

Hours later, Jane returns home and your father returns home shortly after her as well. The three of you have dinner, talk about your day and then go to sleep. That night, you dream about a boy hiding his eyes, but, after much persuasion from you, he shows you his eyes later on. You find that they are an astonishing colour. The next morning, you forget that that dream ever happened.

Half an hour after you have woken up, you walk to school. On the way, you excitedly think about next weekend. What will Dave go as? What will _you_ go as?! Oh gosh, you haven't even _started_ to think about your own costume! Maybe you should go as Cameron Poe? He is played by Nic Cage in Con Air. It'll only be the fifth time you have gone as him. Maybe you should go as something else this year...

The sight of your school looming half a dozen yards away pulls you back into reality. By the doorway stands Rose and Jade. The two of them spot you instantly and begin waving to you, so you walk over and join the girls. "Hi John!" Jade greets you happily. You smile and wave smally in response. Rose smiles slightly as a greeting. Wow, you can never get over how much she looks like Dave, especially when she smiles like that. The two of them could be twins! Are they related? Maybe. They have never mentioned it before though? No, they probably aren't related. It might just be like how you and Jade look like siblings. You're about to sign a question to Rose asking about this when the bell rings. Silently, you trail beside Rose and Jade as the three of you walk inside.

Wait! Where's Dave? Isn't he usually here by now? Is he sick today? Does Dave even get sick? You look around the halls for him, but your search is futile. Jade, Rose and yourself quickly part ways and you walk the rest of the way to English alone. The walk to your homeroom is short, only lasting a couple of minutes. Once there, you walk inside. Looking around the room, you search expectantly for a certain blonde haired boy, but, once again, your search falls flat. Deflated, you sit in the back of the room and wait for class to start and for Dave to show up. You hope the latter occurs first.

Wow. It was only Thursday, five days ago, that you sat here on your very first day. You haven't even been here a week and yet you feel like you've been here for, while, ever! It seems as though you've known Rose, Jade and Dave your whole life, not just five days. You've had two whole days of school and have spent the weekend with them and that's it. Even though you have insanely different feelings for the three, in a good way, you can't even begin to _try_ to describe how happy you are when you are with the three of them. It's like your whole life was designed so that you three would be best friends and honestly, you are thankful for that.

The loud shrill of the bell brings you out of your thoughts and you look up just in time to see a blur race through the class room door. What was that?! Within a fraction of a second, the blur is gone and the seat beside you is occupied. What? You turn your head and look over to the recently empty seat to see who is sitting in it. That spot was supposed to be for Dave. Oh. Well. Um. Dave is the person sitting there. What just happened? What is going on? Dave wasn't here and then, in the blink of an eye, he's here! You're really confused, so you look over to Dave hoping for some sort of explanation. Dave looks at your bewildered face, smirks and offers you a "Sup." as the teacher begins to lecture the class on god knows what. Sup? Really? That's all you get?! Dave just apparated in here like he has been going to Hogwarts his whole life and his only explanation is sup! You look at Dave, sigh, cross your arms and frown at him.

Dave smirks at you. You look him in the eyes, still annoyed. At least, you're trying to look him in the eyes, he's still wearing those damn shades! Why? No. You're not going to sit here and watch this. Keeping your chin up, you slide your focus from Dave to the teacher. What is this lecture even about? Maybe you should have been paying attention earlier. Well, it's all Dave's fault! From the corner of your eye, you see a quick movement on your side. In an instant, your brain realizes what that movement was. Dave's face is not even an inch away from your ear. In a low, sultry Texan drawl, Dave whispers, "Cute.". The moment the word leaves his mouth, he's back in the position he had been in earlier.

Oh god. You feel your cheeks heat up, both with embarrassment and with emotion. Dave can't see your face if it's this bright pink! You shyly turn your head and face away from him. That's not fair. He has an accent. An _wonderful_ accent. You can't even talk! He's not allowed to do that. You huff out a breath of air, annoyed. Totally not fair. Did Dave see you blush? Cautiously, you turn your head and glance at Dave. Oh so _not_ fair. Dave is smiling. It's not a big smile, no, it's like the small smile you received this morning from Rose. The only difference is this smile plastered on Dave's face shines out of genuine pleasure. Breathing in a small gasp of astonishment, you realize that you love that smile. It's really a perfect smile. Especially since it's Dave's.

Your name is John Egbert and Dave just smiled because of you.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I'm really sorry. I did warn you though. Sorry and see you soon.)**

Your name is John Egbert and Dave is walking with you to Biology.

In English, it took you a good ten minutes to get rid of your ridiculous blush. Or, at least, let it dull down more. After that, Dave's smile transformed back into a smirk and told you that he had "flash stepped" into class. And, when you had no idea what a flash step was, he explained it to you. It turns out that a flash step is when someone or something makes a movement in a flash, so basically, a flash step is moving in the blink of an eye. Dave said he does it whenever he's late to class and things like that. At least Dave _finally_ explained what the hell happened.

Now, he's just walking with you to Biology. And, he's rambling on about who knows what. "It was the goddamn dead of the night when Bro finally returned home. Roxy came stumbling in a couple of minutes after him, drunk off her ass and happy as hell. Shit, okay, so maybe it wasn't the dead of the night. It was only ten thirty or some bull shit like that. There was still a lot of dead knights though. Chivalrous, but scary as shit. And then h- What?" Dave says, ending his rant by looking at you with confusion. You had tugged on the hem of his shirt to stop him from walking further. Pointing to a sign, you try to tell Dave that the two of you are in front of your Biology class. Dave seems to understand because he looks at the sign and then gives you a slight nod before walking into the class. The two of you then take the two seats at the back of the room.

In front of you sits the nerd and hipster from your last Biology class. The hipster is happily chatting the nerd's ear off, but he doesn't seem to mind. The teacher isn't in the class room yet, there is still five more minutes before she needs to be in the room. Didn't you pass her in the hall, the two of you walking separate ways? She most likely had to run a quick errand or something. Dave then begins tapping on your shoulder until you face him. He's offering you a triangular piece of folded paper? Oh. You grin at him and take the folded article. Paper football. Dave lines his hands up in the familiar net like fashion and nods to you, indicating for you to start. You aim the paper and flick it out of your hands. Touch down! Leaning on the desk, Dave grabs the fallen football and you set up a makeshift net for him. He scores a touchdown in his first hit. On your second turn, you miss the goal and hit Dave in the ear instead. As a retaliation, Dave retrieves the football and throws it at your face. For the next few minutes, Dave and you pass the time attempting to beat each others scores.

After three riveting minutes of paper football, which Dave won, the teacher strides into the classroom. Her gaze sweeps across the students before settling on Dave. Or maybe she's looking at the nerd in front of him? Perhaps both. You don't really care which, the hipster in front of you has finally stopped talking. The teacher confidently walks over to the four of you and stops between Dave's desk and the nerd's chair. "Dave Strider and Sollux Captor, the two of you are wanted in the office." She says before walking over to two more students and telling them the same. After telling the other two, she walks back over to her desk and sits down. Why is Dave wanted in the office? Did he do something wrong? You look at him expectantly, but Dave shrugs in response. He doesn't know either. Sollux and him exchange glances before heading out the door, walking side by side.

"Wwell that wwas wweird." The hipster states. He seems to stumble on the letter W. He's right though, it was weird. Dave probably just had a teacher want to talk to him and the three others or something. He'll be back soon. Right? Right. Oh. The hipster is looking at you expectantly. Was he still talking? Oops. Sorry hipster. You look at him guiltily. "What's your name?" He asks, most likely for the second time. You pull your blue notebook out of your bag and write your name down before handing the book to the hipster. "John Egbert? Why didn't you just say it? Lost your voice or somethin'?" The hipster asks. Technically, he's right. You nod.

"Fair enough, I guess. I'm Eridan Ampora. You're the one who tags along with Davve all a the time, right? Davve's an odd fella. And the wway he dresses is atrocious, his style is like my Sollux's. That style a their's is also known as 'Wwhatever outfit I pulled out a my closet first.' It's insane. Dressin' in blues and purple is better then that shit. Although, in Davve's case, I think he wwears red so often for her. The twwo of them are like Miss. Cherry Koolaid and Mr. Apple Juice. Or maybe they're a bit more like Mr. Doritos and Miss. Chalk. They're both in lovve with the colour red though. That, I can decide on. Before you showwed up, the twwo of them wwere attached at the hip. I haven't seen her around Davve too often lately though, wwell, since you started goin' here, I haven't. " Eridan rambles on.

Her? Who is she? What girl does Dave hang out with? Well, there's Rose and Jade, but Rose likes pink and Jade likes green, neither of them like red that much. So, who is she? You look at Eridan quizzically. "Wwhat? Oh. Do you mean ta ask wwho is she? Did you not knoww? Oh, a course not. He must have not told ya yet. Dave is dating Terezi. You knoww, the gal in the red glasses and wwalks around wwith that crazy dragon cane? Yeah, an odd couple they are." Eridan explains before turning and facing the teacher.

Your breathe catches in your throat. Dave...is dating Terezi? Dave has a _girlfriend_. You're paralyzed with shock. Why didn't he tell you? As your lungs begin to feel like fire, ice pools into your veins. You're on fire. You're frozen. You don't know what to feel. You don't know what to do. A feeble attempt to suck in air brings you to the realization that you can't, but you don't care. Reality fractures slightly and then bleeds until it snaps completely. No longer are you sitting in the back of the room. Now you are floating in space. Reaching out, you try to grasp something anything, but all you can reach is emotions. You don't understand them all, but the ones you do understand appear and disappear in seconds. You are mad. You are sad. You are alone. You are confused. You are lost. Your mind is racing and thoughts begin to whirr past you. Dave Strider, your best bro, has a girlfriend and he didn't tell you.

A small thought bubbles up from the depths of your mind, but it can't be true. No. Or is it? It would explain how you feel after learning that Dave has a girlfriend. The thought is true and you understand a few things now. You're not upset that Dave didn't tell you that he has a girlfriend, no. You're jealous of _his_ girlfriend. Why are you jealous of her? Because you have feelings for Dave. Not platonic bro feelings for him, no, you have a crush on him. And, you have no idea what to do about it.

Your name is John Egbert and you like Dave Strider. The only problem? He has a girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I did say sorry in advance for the last chapter. Oh, and I just want to say that, in the last chapter, I really didn't try to make Eridan out to be the bad guy, just the bearer of bad news. Don't worry, all of this drama should be cleared up in a maximum of five chapters. Hopefully. Anyways, Dave's point of view! Thanks for all of the nice reviews and see you soon!)**

Your name is Dave Strider and John Egbert is avoiding you.

The worst part? You have no fucking idea why.

Earlier on today, your Biology teacher pulled you and a couple of other students out of class to talk with another teacher. He just lectured all of you about safety issues and hazards when driving your cars in the school's parking lots. Seriously? No one gives a shit. It's not like everyone is going to crash into things and run people over for some sick type of fun. We're not idiots, we do that in Grand Theft Auto, not at school. Because of the teacher's stupidity, you didn't pay any attention to him.

By the time that the completely unnecessary safety lesson was finished, Biology was just ending. Being only a couple of classes away, you stopped by the Biology room to find Egbert, but he wasn't there. Odd. He probably went to the cafeteria already, you would have. Shit, you were starving. So, you walked to the cafeteria alone. When you got there, you spied Jade and Rose already seated at your usual table, eating their lunches. Despite this, you still saw no signs of John. You ended up going over to the cafeteria food line and ordering your usual lunch of pizza and apple juice. When you finally had gotten your food, John _still_ wasn't at your table. At that time, you had no _fucking_ idea where John was, but you weren't going to go looking for him just yet. Hey, you were starving as shit. Looking for Egbert is an _after_ lunch job.

As you sat down with Rose and Jade, you decided on a final attempt to learn John's mysterious whereabouts, so you asked Rose and Jade. "You, girls. Either of you two seen Egdork? Haven't seen him since the beginning of Bio. I mean, I know I'm tall and he's short, but he shouldn't be short enough to pass by the Strider line of view completely." You ask. Is it possible that he _is_ that short? Because he _is_ really short. Nah. "Haven't seen him, sorry!" Jade answers. Rose says the same. Weird. Where the hell could he have gone? Did Gamzee kill him or some shit? You didn't see John throughout all of lunch and you didn't see him while you walked to your next class.

And now, you are lazily ignoring your current class, History. You don't really know any of the kids in this class, they could speak French or Spanish for all you know. What you _do_ know is that this class is boring as shit. The teacher handed out worksheets earlier but like hell you're going to do them right now. You're not a slacker, you're a procrastinator. Instead, you pull your phone out of your pocket and open up pesterchum. No one is online. God. Great. Why is no one online? We're at school right now. You can't be the only one not caring about worksheets and work right now. Who knows, maybe Terezi became an authority figure and just locked everyone up in detention. No, you'd be the first one she'd lock up. And, everyone in detention are always on their phones. Oh, wait. Someone just signed in. Who is it? Harley. Sweet. Oh yeah, isn't she in math class right now? If you were there, you'd be on your phone too. Props to Harley, the girl is pretty damn smart. Hey, isn't Egdork in her math class too? You decide to pester Jade.

t**urntechGodhead began pestering gardenGnostic at 1:07 p.m.**

**TG:** sup harley

**GG:** hi dave! :B

**TG:** are you ignoring your math class right now

**TG:** tsk tsk harley

**GG:** no im not!

**GG:** well not exactly.

**GG:** we got handed some worksheets and i finished them early so i decided to go on pesterchum!

**TG: **careful

**TG:** you might get detention

**TG:** or go to jail

**TG:** oh wait youve been in detention havent you

**GG: **only once! :)

**GG:** and it was last year, so it doesnt count!

**TG:** didnt you bring three guns to school

**GG:** my grandpa wouldnt let me leave the house without them!

**GG: **and it was only two flintlock pistols not three.

**TG: **you are sort of dangerous

**TG: **im glad we are friends instead of enemies

**GG:** hehe :B

**TG:** hey is egbert in your class right now

**GG:** i thought youd bring him up! ;)

**TG:** whats that supposed to mean

**TG: **screw that winky face i am only asking about my bro

**GG:** sure!:)

**GG: **we share this class but hes not here?

**GG: **maybe hes ditching o.o

**TG: **do you seriously think john would ditch

**TG:** hed probably freak out if he missed two minutes of class

Huh. John _isn't_ in Math class. Maybe you should pester him, even if he is offline.

**turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 1:15 p.m.**

**TG: **hey

**TG:** where are you

**TG: **jade says your not at math

**TG: **are you ditching and not inviting me to do the same

**TG: **rude

**turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 1:16 p.m.**

Where the hell is John? Maybe Rose knows. Somehow, she knows almost everything. Almost? Shit, Lalonde knows everything. She's like one of those gypsys' with crystal balls predicting the future and saying that it will rain tomorrow, but that won't matter to you because it will be really windy before it rains and at some point, you will see a diamond on a building, so you should walk over to the side of the building and you'll magically find a twenty dollar bill there. Yeah, that's what Rose is like. You pester Rose.

**turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist at 1:19 p.m.**

**TG:** yo rose

**TG:** i have a questioning

**TT:** Dave, shouldn't you be paying attention to your History class?

**TG: **nah

**TT:** I really think you should be, but I know that any and all of my attempts to persuade will ultimately fail, so what is your question?

**TG: **do you have any idea where john is

**TG:** hes not in math class with jade

**TG:** jade told me that

**TT: **Actually, I do know where he is.

**TG: **how the fuck do you know

**TT: **Kanaya told me.

**TT: **She was in the office right before lunch to hand in some of her forms and she saw a very distraught John calling home.

**TT: **I tried to message John earlier, but he asked for me to leave him alone, saying that he isn't feeling well, so he went home.

**TT: **I suppose you already tried to message him though, haven't you?

**TG: **yeah hes my bro and hes missing

**TT: **May I ask if you are wrong and instead of him being missing, you are missing him?

**TG:** no fuck that

**TG:** i just was wondering where he is

**TT: **Of course you were.

**TG: **take that tone out of your voice

**TT:** I'm not talking, I'm texting and I have no tone but monotone.

**TG: **shut up lalonde

**TG: **wait first i have a second question

**TG: **and i swear to gog that if you make fun of me or make that smug face or something

**TG: **i will log the fuck off and will make you walk home tonight

**TG: **do you think that john is avoiding me

**TG: **he spoke to you and jade never tried talking to him

**TG: **but when i tried to pester him he just ignored me

**TT: **Firstly, I would like to applaud you for sending me seven messages in under one minute.

**TT: **Secondly, I'm sad to say that John ignoring you is a possibility, though I don't know if he is for certain.

You spend the rest of History pestering Jade and Rose. When it's finished, you have gym. Shit. Can't text in that class, the gym teacher would stab you. Someone should really take knives away from that teacher. And maybe his job, he's scary as shit. Throughout your History class, John does not reply to you once.

Your name is Dave Strider and you honestly have no idea what you did.


End file.
